The Floating Fortress: Battle on the High Seas
by chief of RAGE
Summary: After a mysterious fog envelops the ship Team Fortress was assigned to protect, they come under attack from strange supernatural beings hell-bent on driving Humanity from the seas. A massive battle ensues, but lucky for Team Fortress, help happens to be not too far away.
1. Under Attack!

**This iteration of the TF2 guys is based on my multi-dimensional crossover series about the Team Fortress 2 guys meeting the world of RWBY in "Mercs In Remnant." Now in this little short here, the gang will run into a whole new dimension with an emphasis on naval combat.**

* * *

A calm plain of blue water stretched as far as the eye can see in every direction. No sight of land anywhere, only the blazing Sun and a few cloud formations scattered about in what is an otherwise clear sky. Every now and then, a flock of sea birds will be spotted flying around while dolphins and whales would just as rarely peek out of the water. All was calm out in the open sea.

That was until a huge mass of fog randomly appeared out of fog was very thick, but a large shadow of something became visible within, and then the fog disappeared. What did not disappear though was the something it left behind.

That something, was a large cargo ship. The ship was very clearly a civilian vessel in design as there were no obvious gun emplacements or anything to defend it from attack. There were several cargo containers colored in either red or blue stacked on top of each other in rows as expected for a cargo ship of its type, and two cargo cranes were on each end of the deck. The bridge was at the very back of the ship as usual for a cargo ship, and the only thing on the exterior of the ship that can identify who it belonged to was a large logo of a company called "Mann Co."

But there was one thing about this ship that set it apart from any other civilian ship that had been through these calm waters. There's only nine men on board, while the rest of the crew were robotic versions of said nine men with variations of each. Nine men charged with the fairly simple task of protecting the ship from any attack, and the not quite as simple task of keeping the ship afloat since their employer wanted to cut costs on crew while having the best men on the job. These nine men were the mercenary team known as Team Fortress, or RED Team as they go by these days because of them retaining their red clothing. The job was simple, take the ship to the Japanese division of Mann Co. (チーム フォートレス 2 地図, this is official Valve canon by the way) without it sinking and they'll be paid in hats, some money, and maybe some weapons.

The robots were there to function as the ship's proper crew and were commanded by the nine Human mercenaries on the ship. These machines were remnants of the robot army that the mercs had fought not very long ago, simply re-purposed to be allies and cheap workers for Mann Co. in the wake of Gray Mann's war with Saxton Hale, especially since they no longer run on money. However, these robots are still programmed for battle and are ready for a fight whenever the occasion calls for it. They ranged from anything to regular robotic versions of the mercs to the giant versions meant for tanking damage and high firepower.

"Man, what was up with that freakin' fog?" Scout said, looking out of the bridge to see that the fog had vanished as soon as it appeared. The open sea looked no different from when they entered the fog, but it was just so strange how the fog came out of nowhere and surrounded the ship only to disappear.

"Ain't got a clue, son." Engineer whistled. "Just be glad that it's gone. Dang fog was messing up all the systems on this thing."

The Texan was the default captain of the ship since he's the only one who knew how to work the ship's controls and he's in complete control of the robots. The only other merc up in the bridge with these two was Spy while the rest were scattered about the ship, just fooling and lounging around until they reached their destination. Heavy and Medic were down in the ship's lounge. Sniper was up on the mast of the ship above the bridge, scanning the surrounding seas for signs of pirates or anything like that. Soldier, Pyro, and Demoman were out on the bow of the ship gambling or something.

They began their voyage in San Francisco, and had been out at sea for about five days now without any incidents on a voyage that typically takes two weeks to get from San Francisco to Japan. It was all honestly quite boring. The mercenaries were used to more active jobs that _required_ them to fight something instead of _possibly_ fight something. If Saxton Hale's offer to take the job wasn't so enticing, then they wouldn't have bothered with even getting stuck on this ship. The boys wished something, just anything to happen to make this experience less boring. Like getting attacked by pirates or sea monsters. That sounded far better than smooth sailing, at least to them...

Going out to sea was a rare occasion for the members of Team Fortress. The vast majority of their battles took place on land with a few exceptions here and there. The only times they've fought out at sea was back when Ms. Pauling had them intercept a fleet of Gray Mann's robots heading to a Mann Co. oil rig _by themselves_ , and the other time was when they were on a legally forced vacation on a cruise ship that got attacked by pirates. Solving the whole robot fleet was very difficult as the ships were literally waterborne robots that carried other robots on them, but the boys pulled through in the end. Let's just say it involved a lot of boarding actions. That other incident with the pirates was way easier to handle. All the boys did was kill all the pirates and sink then their shit.

Sniper definitely wished he could shoot at something right now. He was tempted to shoot at some seagulls flocking around him had his inner professionalism convinced him not to, and he was increasingly getting more and more bored up here. At least in the Outback there was always some wicked nasty creature trying to cause severe bodily harm to him. He sighed and looked out to the horizon again. The Australian didn't expect to see anything, but there was a single black dot flying high in the sky. It's shape was nothing like a bird, and a bird didn't make a low droning noise when it flew. Feeling the need to investigate further, Sniper raised his rifle up so that he could look at the object through the scope.

"What do we have here...?" He muttered to himself.

The object was roughly triangular in shape, had what appeared to be teeth lining the front, had a rough texture and black and white coloration, what sort of looked like blue glowing eye spots on top, and most importantly, visible weapons. At the very bottom of this aircraft was what appeared to be a single large caliber machine gun, and there was what appeared to be bombs flanking it under the 'wings' of it. Despite the very unusual design of this aircraft, Sniper can't help but feel like the fact that it carried weapons was a big red flag already. There was definitely no military aircraft that looked like that and there'd be no reason for a navy to go after them. He also really didn't like how it was flying straight towards them.

"Engineer, this is Sniper." He began talking through his earpiece. "We've got some kind of plane with weapons flying at us. If it comes any closer, I'm gonna- CRIKEY!" Out of nowhere, the unknown craft's machine gun opened up on the bridge. It flew right by the mast as it strafed, nearly knocking Sniper out just by the disturbance in the air caused from how fast it was going.

The guns did little damage other than shatter the windows as the ship was far more durable than it looked. The sudden unprovoked attack had certainly caught the mercenaries off guard, but this meant one thing.

THERE WAS FINALLY SOME ACTION GOING ON!

"Ugh, bloody bastard!" Sniper yelled at the aircraft as it was circling back for another run.

At once, he stood to his feet and aimed his Sniper Rifle at the hostile craft. There were no obvious places on it for where a pilot could be seated at, so he decided to do the next best thing. Lining up his shot, a round was fired directly at the aircraft right when it had finished circling around for another run with its weapons being visible again. Sniper's carefully placed round soared through the air until it landed a direct hit onto the bomb on the left side of the craft. The ensuing explosions instantly destroyed it in a fiery cloud of smoke and debris, ending the threat it posed to the ship.

"Humph, piker..." Sniper spat, getting a grin from how good his skill at marksmanship was.

His grin soon turned into a frown when he saw even more black dots over the horizon. Worse yet, he saw large shapes actually _on_ the water travelling towards them. Zooming through his scope again, he was shocked to see what appeared to be large whale sized creatures with demonic appearances coming from over the horizon. The creatures did not look natural in anyway and had the same style of appearance to them as the aircraft he just shot down. Black carapaces with irregular textures, and glowing blue eyes. What was even more astonishing though was what some of the other shapes in this fleet of creatures was. He actually had to blink his eyes and look through his scope twice because he couldn't believe it, but there appeared to be female humanoids literally sailing across the water alongside these creatures as if they were ice-skating on water. It was clear right away that they were not Human though, for they all had pale white skin and had the same material that made up the whale-looking creatures on parts of their bodies.

The mercenaries didn't know it, but they had the misfortune (or fortune if you're them) to encounter an Abyssal fleet. They had been on their way to make a major attack on the fleet girls when one of their scouts had detected the sudden presence of a civilian cargo ship in their way, until it was destroyed just now that is. The Abyssals are completely hostile to Humanity, so when this fleet saw a lone civilian ship daring to venture far out of the protected shipping lanes for whatever reason, they attacked with extreme prejudice.

The fleet was rather large with four Wo-Class Standard Carriers, four Ru-Class Battleships, two Ta-Class Battleships, two Nu-Class Light Carriers, five Chi-Class Torpedo Cruisers, and ten other destroyers and light cruisers acting as escort.

Waves of planes spawned from the carriers, all headed directly for the lone cargo ship while the main ships were closing in.

All of the mercenaries faced the starboard side of the ship as that was where the hostiles were coming from, and they couldn't quite believe what they were getting attacked by. They didn't know what Abyssals were. As far as they were concerned, they were getting attacked by supernatural sea monsters with guns and planes... and girls.

"All hands on deck, boys! We got a fight on our hands!" Engineer yelled through the ship's comm system, albeit sounding a little more excited than terrified that they were under attack.

"We're under attack!?" Soldier the ultimate American gasped. "YAY! TIME TO KILL SOME COMMUNIST GARBAGE, MEN!"

The mercenaries readied themselves for battle, but there was one issue. None of the main enemy combatants were close enough for them to engage yet, and now they were getting swarmed by multiple hostile aircraft. Engineer and Spy stayed up in the bridge while the others except for Sniper ran to the deck to ward off the aircraft alongside the robots. Sniper remained up at the mast of the ship, taking out the aircraft one at a time as fast as he could with his rifle even as he was getting strafed left and right. The situation wasn't much better on deck as the other six mercenaries there found it difficult to fight off the airborne attackers due to their sheer numbers and how fast they were moving. Luckily, the aircraft were rather fragile due to apparently being alive and were weak to just about anything the mercs and robots had provided that they could hit them.

The aircraft weren't able to do serious damage to the ship with their guns, but that's exactly why they started using their bombs. Dive bombers flew high in the sky and then swooped down in steep angles to drop their payload onto the ship. Heavy worked furiously to knock all the incoming bombs out using the rapid fire of his Minigun while simultaneously shooting down planes left and right. Each bomb and aircraft the mercenaries shot down blew up into fiery blossoms of smoke and debris, but every now and then a bomb would get through and strike the ship. Again, the ship proved to be surprisingly resilient as whatever bombs that didn't hit the cargo containers and landed on the ship only did minor damage, even if some unfortunate robots were in the way.

Engineer and Spy monitored the ship's status and controlled the robots from the bridge. The bridge itself was the target of a lot of the plane's attacks, but thankfully there were Robo-Heavies up top alongside Robo-Snipers to ward off the bombs and planes. A stray plane managed to slip past the defenses and get a strafing run in on the bridge before being destroyed by minigun fire. The only effect its attack run had was send the two mercs within ducking for cover while a few unlucky robots were struck with bullets.

"Them planes are as pesky as goddamned mosquitoes!" Engie barked as he watched the battle unfold before him. He never would've expected an attack this big to happen on their lonely old cargo ship, yet it did. That only meant one thing though, and Engie was more than happy to exploit it. "Spy, I'm gonna have to teach these sons-of-bitches a thing or two about manners..."

"You read my mind..." The Frenchman grinned. "I'm sure our guests will appreciate our welcoming gifts." Spy chuckled softly at what was to come next.

Meanwhile, the Abyssal fleet had gotten significantly closer, well within range to fire their guns at the civilian ship. Only that it confused them to see that there was more to this ship than what meets the eye. The fleet had expected the ship to have already been easily sunken by air attack so that they can continue towards their destination without exerting too much energy and resources, but then the cargo ship suddenly proved that it was far from defenseless. To the shock of the more humanoid ships, the cargo ship's firepower had instantly quadrupled when several hidden turrets popped out and began utterly destroying their air forces.

"YEEEEEEEEHAAAAW! Now that there's some mighty fine work our guns are doin'!" Engie whooped in joy at the glorious sight in front of him.

It was a good thing all the work he put into installing hidden Level 3 Sentries across the ship paid off! He strategically placed these Sentries specifically in case they needed more firepower if they were attacked, and it proved to be a real good decision indeed. The automated turrets effortlessly tracked and shot down any plane that dared to fly close to the ship, and there was so much fire in the air that it reached a point where it was literally impossible for the dive bombers to hit the ship. When it was clear to the enemy that the attack was futile, they pulled all the surviving planes back.

"Yeah! That's right! You better fly away! Or else I'll come flyin' after ya!" Scout taunted the retreating planes. All hands, merc and robot alike began rejoicing as they successfully warded off an attack with only minor damage to the ship and several shipping containers destroyed! Despite the fires started on deck, they still celebrated on top of the cargo and taunted their attackers.

"Is that all you've got lassies!?" Demoman yelled at the approaching fleet, namely directing his attention at the humanoid ones no matter how unlikely it was that they could hear him. "Ha! You can't sink this wee boat even if you tried!"

"Better run while you still can, cowards!" Heavy joined in on the insults, and so did the others.

"Mphm hmphm!" Pyro muffled as it shook its fist at them.

"Humph, zat vasn't so bad." Medic shrugged.

He might have totally jinxed it though, as not even a second after several explosions were heard off to starboard, and then whistling noises before the deck of the ship suddenly erupted into fiery explosions. Robots, mercenaries, and pieces of cargo were thrown about as the enemy ships started bombarding the ship. The ship, despite its defenders, was not designed in any way for combat or battle. It was a large vessel that moved relatively slowly, an easy target for the Abyssals to aim for. It was so easy, that they practically did not miss at all.

Direct hit after direct hit was scored onto the mercenaries' ship, and the damage only racked up as the ship kept getting bombarded. The Sentries were the only thing the ship had at intercepting the quick shells of the attacking ships as their incredibly fast automated tracking programming makes them perfect for point-defense.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" Engie cursed as he viewed the damage reports coming in from robots across the ship. "We got fires on- EVERYWHERE! Put 'em out boys!" Engie screamed through the comms. "We ain't taking in any water yet, but goddamn are we getting bombed to Hell and back..." The Texan looked out towards where the fleet of hostile creatures was with a pair of binoculars, and he gritted his teeth at how a couple of the girls were launching more of these planes out of the weird jellyfish-looking thing on their heads. It sort of confused him out the planes start off as small as toys before turning into full sized monstrosities upon taking off from the girls like they were some kind of living aircraft carrier.

"Dell, stay here and defend this ship." He heard Spy say behind him. Looking back at the Frenchman, he was surprised to see him putting on a suit of diving gear on top of his normal suit. "Whatever you do, just make sure that this ship doesn't sink. I'd hate to have to swim home _and_ not get paid..." The Frenchman said before exiting out the bridge.

Engineer nodded in agreement and returned his attention to the deck of the ship where shell after shell was still landing. The Sentries did an excellent job stopping multiple shells from coming through, but there were too many and they were too fast moving to shoot all of them down. Robotic crew members worked fiercely to put out the even fiercer fires spreading across the ship, but the good news was that the other mercenaries were already beginning to counter-attack.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AT THIS FINE AMERICAN MADE BOAT!?" Soldier screamed at the top of his lungs at the enemy fleet. "YOU CALL THIS A BATTLE!? I'VE CRAPPED BIGGER BATTLES THAN THIS!" His lust for battle building up, he got out the Direct Hit and took aim at one of the more monstrous looking ships and fired a single rocket at it. The rocket struck true for it landed itself directly into the mouth of the creature just as it was about to fire the cannon located inside the mouth. The creature blew up instantly from the hit and was turned into a burning wreck, smoke and fire coming out of its husk as it sank below the waves. "HA! Score one for America! Come on boys, give them Hell!" Soldier cheered as he fired rocket after rocket at the enemies.

All the mercenaries and any robots on the starboard side began firing directly at the enemy ships. The added firepower of the robots meant that thousands of bullets and rockets and whatever else they had were being thrown at the them in a massive hail of fire. Several of the lesser Abyssal ships were struck and sunk in moments after the counter-attack, the firepower being too damn much for them. The fleet hadn't expected the cargo ship to be packing so much firepower behind it, and now they were scrambling for a looser formation as bullets and rockets kept flying their way. The five aircraft carriers they had stayed back and away from the focus of the cargo ship's fire. A lot of fighters and dive bombers had been lost in the earlier attack wave, and the Abyssals did not want to send any more planes out since they needed them for the upcoming battle against the fleet girls.

They began circling the ship now in an effort to surround it and spread the defenders' firepower out, and they continued to fire everything at it. There hasn't been a battle against an _actual_ ship since the formation of the fleet girls by Humanity, and the Abyssals still couldn't believe how a single _civilian_ ship was putting such a heavy resistance. There was no doubt in their minds though that they will win this battle, but the biggest concern they had was that they were using too damn many resources up against just one civilian ship. They needed to end this soon or else they might not have enough forces and material to fight in their upcoming raid.

Which is precisely why they began firing torpedoes at the mercs' ship.

"Ah Hell..." Engie gasped when the ship detected multiple torpedoes coming right at them from all sides. "We got torpedoes incoming, boys!" He yelled through the comms before giving orders to the Sentries to intercept the torpedoes.

The Sentries were able to stop several of the torpedoes with the insane fire rate of their dual miniguns, though a couple were able to get through. In quick succession, four separate explosions rocked the ship. The explosions were powerful enough to throw the defenders on board off their feet, stunning them for a moment. The Texan screamed out as he rolled across the floor of the bridge. After he picked himself up, he was greeted by several robotic voices screaming to him about the damage done to the ship.

"HULL BREACH IN THE BOW."

"MINOR BREACH IN STARBOARD HOLD."

"DIRECT HIT ON PORT SIDE. MINOR DAMAGE."

"RUDDERS AND PROPELLERS DISABLED. FIRE IN ENGINE ROOM."

Engineer slammed his fist on the console once he heard the ship's propulsion system was out. They were now a sitting duck out here, even if they already kind of were since the ship was quite slow and large. They were just a BIGGER sitting duck now. The robotic crew down in the lower decks worked hard to repair the breaches to the ship if there constant chatter was anything to go by, and all the other defenders were still working hard on trading blows with the enemy. Engie still couldn't quite believed that they were getting attacked by supernatural monstergirls who can skate on water while controlling fleets of monstrous ships, but than again, he's seen some pretty strange things in his time. They all did.

Sniper felt very much the same as he remained on top of the mast of the ship. He observed two who looked like they were well dressed women with arms ending in two shield like gunports that fired relentlessly at the ship. One of them was ragged and damaged while the other looked fine. The grin on their faces through his scope made him chuckle.

"Feelin' lucky, sheila?" He said to himself as he aimed for the head of the damaged one with the Machina. Sniper waited for the weapon to be on full charge before shooting forth a bright lance of red laser-fire straight at her. She already took quite a bit of damage from rockets earlier, so the fully charged shot from the Machina was able to pierce straight through her head with a neat button-sized molten hole indicating where it had hit her. "I certainly do..." He chuckled as he watched her fall into the water before promptly exploding.

The other Ru-Class Battleship was caught totally off guard when a red laser suddenly took out her fellow ship in one hit, and her angry eyes followed the source of the laser to see it had come from the mast of the cargo ship.

"Humph, bring it on!" Sniper yelled as a challenge, seeing her face all her guns at his position.

The Australian marksman wasn't about to give her any time to fire a damn shot at him though, for he immediately let out another lance of laser fire. It wasn't a charged shot, but that hardly mattered for the laser struck the inside of one of the guns on her right arm, causing a chain explosion that resulted in her losing that arm and all the weapons with it. Even from here he could hear her scream in agony, but he intended on doing the nice thing and putting her out of her misery with a charged shot to the head like he did to her friend earlier. Only that he didn't get the chance, for she suddenly stopped screaming and fell forward.

"What the...?" Sniper blinked. At first he thought she had passed out from the severe damage done to her, but another look through his scope revealed another humanoid in the water behind her. "Well I'll be damned... Spy, you bloody bastard..." He chuckled at seeing that even at sea his sneaky French teammate couldn't resist backstabbing opponents.

Spy had jumped out into the water equipped with diving gear and an underwater personal propulsion unit so that he used to quickly travel under the waves undetected. And undetected he truly was as none of the Abbysals were aware of his presence. The Frenchman silently sailed under to one of the girls, specifically a torpedo cruiser since this particular one was keen on using her torpedoes very aggressively, even more so than the other ships. She never knew he was there, even after she felt something pierce her back and the world faded to black for her. A backstab was a ridiculously powerful while also instant and efficient method of attack, and Spy was happy to see that these hostiles were not immune either.

Deciding to try his luck, he aimed The Ambassador at a nearby light cruiser that hand't seen him yet and fired at what he assumed was a head with a strange maw helmet or shot hit true and it blew a hole right into the side of the helmet, exposing a feminine face bleeding purple ooze. He dipped beneath the waves before she was able to turn around and see him. A confident grin was had as he was intending to cause some serious chaos amongst them. He was like a living submarine who kind of used _himself_ as a torpedo, only he doesn't explode.

Back on the deck of the ship, the mercs and allied robot crew continued to fight fiercely against the hostiles. The immense power of Heavy's Minigun was enough to shred any Abyssal that dared to venture too close to the ship, and Demoman discovered that sticky bombs can float. With that in mind, he made full use of the Scottish Resistance to lay down difficult to see traps in the water as the stickies were kind of hard to notice among the chaos of battle. The only mercenaries, and by extension the robotic versions of themselves crewing the ship, who were capable of effectively trading blow to the attackers were Heavy, Sniper, Soldier, Engineer, and Demoman. Pyro and Scout were not ideal for this kind of combat and were better up close, which was understandably impossible since that meant they had to jump into the water and swim after them. Though Pyro did serve a defensive role in deflecting enemy shots from hitting the ship wherever he was. Medic served his usual purpose and kept everyone in fighting shape, especially with the hellstorm being released on the ship.

The cargo ship had definitely seen better days. Holes of sizes ranging from basketballs to cars were all over the ship with several bends and dents on the hull from shots that deflected off. Fires still burned everywhere on the ship, but the robotic crew managed to contain enough of them before they became a major issue. The biggest concern though was how the ship was beginning to lean a little on its bow from the breach the torpedo strike there earlier had caused, and the crew focused on trying to seal the hole and pump the water out. This was an issue since the majority of the robots were NOT waterproof. If enough water came into contact with them then they will short out and be destroyed.

The losses to the robot crew were negligible since there was still massive reserves of them in the lower decks awaiting activation, but it was still mildly unnerving with the loss rate on the robots from the Abyssal attack.

However, the mercenaries made sure the enemy did not get away with this without taking damage themselves. So far the Abyssals had lost five destroyers, two light cruisers, two torpedo cruisers, two Ru-Class Battleships, and several planes to the deceivingly harmless civilian ship. These losses were unacceptable for an Abyssal fleet to take, especially against a cargo ship with nothing but men and robots shooting at them with bullets and rockets! The very idea of just a civilian ship being able to cause so much damage and still be standing was infuriating to them. The odds were that the Abyssals were still going to win, but it was just that it would matter little since there wasn't going to be enough of their forces left to make the attack on the enemy base. They had been preparing for this major offensive for months, and they'll be damned if a single civilian ship disrupted their plans. This ship was not going to get away with this, it was was going to sink below the waves like all who face the Abyssals do.

With this in mind, the Abyssals called for reinforcements from a battle group that was intended to form the other prong of their attack on the enemy base, but now they were going to come together to sink this ship once and for all. Once they made sure the ship was sunk, they'll just have to adjust for losses when they make their attack. For now the Abyssals decided to pull back and wait for reinforcements, leaving some of the lesser destroyers and cruisers behind as cannon fodder to draw the fire of the civilian vessel while the more valuable ships escaped. These lesser vessel were quickly and easily dealt with.

"They're pulling back, fellas!" The excited voice of Engineer rang from speakers all over the ship. At once the crew and mercenaries cheered in victory at seeing the enemy actually retreat this time.

"Ha! Little baby girls are running!" Heavy yelled over the noise of cheering robots and his own mercenary teammates.

"Zat vas fun!" Medic chimed in. Despite how intense that battle got, the mercs indeed had fun with it. Their only regret was that this wasn't on land, because if it was they would be gleefully fighting these demonic ladies on their own terms.

"Bunch of weak wee posies ye all are!" Demo yelled. Jumping on top of an intact cargo container, he lifted up the lower piece of his flak suit to reveal the smiley face taped to his crotch. "KA-BOOM!" He taunted, gaining laughs from his friends.

All laughter ceased though as the mercs were soon aware that something was not right. The enemy fleet had regrouped far out of range of most of the mercenaries' weapons and were now waiting. Sniper and the Robo-Snipers were capable of taking them out from this far, but they stood down and decided to rest up. No doubt that those girls will be back, so the crew immediately set to work repairing what they could on the ship and restocking on ammo.

The breaches in the hull were able to be sealed, and they managed to pump the water out from the bottom decks. Several cargo containers were destroyed in the battle, though the majority of them managed to make it through with minor damage. If anything, the containers actually served as rudimentary armor for the deck. The fires had been put out through the efforts of the robotic crew with Robo-Engineers working to patch up the holes that they could, especially since Engineer had to activate a reserve of robotic crew to replace the lost ones. Most importantly though, the fires in the engine room had been put out and repairs were currently under way. Once they can get the ship's propulsion system up and running, then they can continue on their merry way to port.

"Heh, damn bunch of sissies are lucky that we can't chase after them..." Engie grinned.

Though he was pleased that the battle ended with them winning, he knew it wasn't over yet. He had no problem with that since he was actually happy that something exciting happened, even if the ship got rather close to sinking there. Now the only actual problem now was could the ship take another attack like that? Their biggest advantage in this battle was the element of surprise as the Abyssals did not expect this seemingly harmless ship to be packing so many guns and rockets behind it, but next time they'll be more cautious and aggressive. The only real advantages the mercs had against them was the insane firepower of their crew and their ability to intercept a lot of their attacks, but not much else. With that in mind, the mercs decided that it'll be a good idea to check the ship's manifesto to see if there's anything useful they can get from inside the many cargo containers on the ship.

And they were not disappointed.

The cranes, which managed to survive the attack, got to work on helping the crew throw the dead weight of robot corpses and destroyed cargo overboard. While they were at it, they pulled up containers to the deck for the boys to use whatever goodies are contained inside.

Just in the nick of time too, for it seemed like their friends were coming back. Good, since the guys weren't finished with them yet either.

* * *

Off in the far distance flying at cloud level, a single plane flew alone. The plane was a Japanese Mitsubishi A6M Zero, and it was scouting the seas for any signs of an Abyssal presence in this region. It's chibi pilot had been flying around for around forty-five minutes after taking off from a carrier, and she was shocked to see pillars of dark smoke rising up into the skies. Immediately, she reported back to her home carrier.

"Huh?" A girl went as she received a radio transmission from the pilot.

"What is it, Akagi?" Another, more younger, girl asked.

"My scout has spotted suspicious activity..." She paused as she listened to what else was being reported, and her eyes widened in shock from what the scout was telling her. "A large concentration of Abyssal ships, a whole fleet. And... and they're engaging a civilian vessel!" She yelled, her eyes narrowing at the image of a cargo ship getting relentlessly attacked by Abyssal forces of all kinds. Curiously though, the civilian ship appeared to be fighting back against the Abyssal onslaught.

The announcement of a civilian ship out here in contested waters shocked all the other fleet girls in the carrier group.

"W-what!? B-but what is it doing so far away from the safe shipping lanes!?" The same younger girl asked. "H-how did it get deep into enemy territory like that?"

"I don't know, Fubuki, but we must help them." Akagi, lead carrier of the group, declared with seriousness and determination in her tone.

* * *

 **Here's a Team Fortress 2 X KanColle crossover my guys. I was just watching KanColle one day and I thought "what if the Team Fortress guys fought Abyssals?" and here's the idea here. It was a little difficult deciding how the guys were exactly going to even meet the Abyssals head to head, but I settled on having them be out on a mission for Mann Co. with Saxton Hale cutting costs on labor by forcing them to be the main crew of this cargo ship headed for the Japanese division of Mann Co. Then a freak haze of fog appeared, and now they're here.**

 **For those of you familiar of the other things I've done and are wondering where this fits in the expanded MiR multiverse, this is just the guys being asked by Mann Co. to perform a job since they still work for that company too alongside being professors at Beacon. So they took time out of work to protect a ship. I'm not completely sure if this will become canon to that series as I'm currently in the process of rewriting it, but we'll just have to see if it does.**

 **This story itself will not be a full on series. Just a short adventure of the mercenaries encountering a hostile fleet of demonic ships before returning back home. Likely the next chapter will be the end.**


	2. Fortress Under Siege

"Alright lads, they're coming back!" Sniper called from the top of a cargo crane.

The Australian grinned to himself as he saw several more of these hostile demon girls sail towards them. He and the other Robo-Snipers stood at the highest points on the ship, waiting for the enemy to get close.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew found useful things to use against their waterborne enemy. For one, they found a ridiculous amount of lifebuoys, bombs that the robots used to carry on their backs during the Robot War, oil barrels, Sentry-Busters, grappling hooks, rafts, and perhaps most importantly Mann Co.-made Diver Propulsion Vehicles that can be worn on the back like the one Spy was wearing. That only scratched the surface of the variety of useful items they found, but those are the most notable and important. Kinda makes one worry why some of these things were being shipped to the Japanese division of Mann Co., but hey. At least they're here for the mercs to use.

The incoming fleet was massive. The mercenaries couldn't tell what role any of the ships approaching them really had, but they just knew there was a lot of them. Compared to last time there were several more of these demonic ship girls than before, and some of them were new types they hadn't seen last time. All in all, there was about forty-five of them. The odds were not pretty, but the mercenaries loved a good challenge. It'll be just like the Robot War, except on water! At least they knew this time to aim for the girls and they'll be fine.

One girl in particular caught all their eyes with how rather menacing she looked. She was pale like the rest of them, and had black hair with two black demon horns. She had a rather short black dress on, but her actual appearance wasn't what caught their attention. It was more like what she was attached to, which looked like a huge bio-mechanical demon with two massive arms and several guns to boot.

"All hands on deck! We got bandits incoming!" Engie's voice blared through the comms, making everyone scramble to prepare for battle.

The Abyssals caught them off guard the first time, but not this time. Robo-Engies set up Sentries at key parts of the ship while reinforcing the hull of the ship so that it can take a little more damage, while the other robot versions of the classes readied to fight in their own specialized way. The robotic crew couldn't leave the ship for they were not waterproof, but the mercenaries totally could if they wanted to. Especially with the DPVs they were lucky enough to find. It wouldn't give them the same amount of maneuverability as the Abyssals, but it will at least allow them to go out in the water and fight more comfortably.

That was more of a last resort though like in case the ship actually _does_ sink and they're forced to go out into the water against them.

"Giddy up, boys! Those girls are back for another licking! Let's show 'em they came barking up the wrong tree!" Engie hooted through the comms just when Abyssal planes and shells started whirring in with a vengeance.

The multiple Sentries started tracking and intercepting what shells and planes they could while the mercs and the robot crew immediately returned fire at the incoming hostiles. All the Sentries were too busy shooting down attacks so that the ship would take less damage, but the firepower of the crew was adequate in trading hits with them. A flying wall of bullets, rockets, grenades, and even lasers sailed through the air at the incoming ships. The Pyros worked tirelessly to deflect shells and bombs so that they would miss the ship and hopefully be sent right back to their senders. Medic and the Robo-Medics activated their Medi-shields so that _nothing_ can get past them, and they were extremely effective at protecting the crew and the weaker parts of the ship. The Snipers were able to deal critical damage to several ships, but most of them were lesser ships due to how the Abyssals wisened up and used the less important ships to protect the more important humanoid ship girls.

Like how the mercenaries were prepared this time to fight, the Abyssals were too. They sailed in a much looser formation to evade attack and began splitting into groups so that they can circle around the ship and concentrate on single points. All ships were more concerned with sinking the civilian vessel and taking out vital parts instead of the actual crew, for if they could sink the ship then the crew was automatically defeated and the battle was won. That didn't stop some ships from shooting at the defenders every now and then when the opportunity was given to them. All the bombers were ordered to concentrate their attacks in single areas so that the Sentries couldn't possibly shoot all of the bombs down, and the fighters were ordered to strafe the snipers and other defenders, much to our Australian merc's annoyance since he was barely able to get any shots in.

"Start throwing the things, boys!" Engie yelled through the comms.

To the confusion of the Abyssals, Robo-Heavies started tossing out barrels far out into the sea where they floated harmlessly in the water. The barrels were the least of their concerns though when the robots suddenly started throwing fucking bombs at them, and these bombs were about as powerful as the ones carried on dive bombers! Even more surprising, they even began launching what looked just like naval mines with legs attached to them. The sight of the Sentry-Busters scared the Abyssals due to their resemblance to naval mines, and rightly so for anything caught in the large explosion radius of one was prone to heavy damage.

They soon realized what the point of the barrels were when the mercenaries started shooting at them. Like the bombs, the barrels exploded and dealt heavy damage, except that they also set the water on fire with the oil that spilled out! Large patches of the water around the ship was now unsafe for the Abyssals to sail through lest they take damage from fire, and it also limited some of their mobility.

One light cruiser was unlucky enough to be directly next to a barrel when it exploded, and it quickly burst into flames. Another ship, this time a Ri-Class Heavy Cruiser, was hit directly by a Sentry-Buster thrown at her by a Robo-Heavy. There was no time for her to get away before the walking naval mine blew up, turning her into a wreck right away. A Ta-Class Battleship fired one of her heavy guns twice directly at the Human mercs defending the ship. One shot landed and threw most of them off their feet, but the second was deflected by Pyro and it came right back at her. She managed to dodge the reflected attack, but the shell hit an unfortunate destroyer behind her which sunk it instantly.

This wasn't acceptable at all. In what is probably the most unprecedented and unusual battle the Abyssals have ever fought, two combined fleets were currently facing down a single civilian cargo ship that was proving to be an incredibly strong adversary. The Humans on board were like nothing they had ever seen. Nine men who led a crew entirely composed of robots that resembled them, and despite not being able to glide across the waves like the fleet girls could, were putting up a heavy resistance from the ship they were based on against them. Unusual automated turrets were proving to be devastatingly effective point-defense weapons against both attack planes and projectiles, and recently the cargo ship began deploying energy shields that seemed to come out of handheld devices to protect certain areas from attack. On top of all this, the crew themselves were fighting back with handheld weapons surprisingly effectively.

And the Human defenders were ready to escalate the battle even further.

"Shoot ze girls! Kill zem! Zey are leading ze attack!" Medic yelled over the noise of battle.

Nobody needed him to tell them that though. That was kind of what they were already doing. Soldier was certainly following the German's orders to the letter, happily blasting away with his Rocket Launchers. Demoman was having a harder time hitting them due to the slower moving nature of his grenades, but the floating sticky bombs were certainly effective as traps for they were sort of like tiny naval mines. Both men had the cheery smiles of joy on their faces as battle raged around them.

Then it stopped when they saw one of the enemy ships do something infuriating.

Though they didn't know it, she was a Re-Class Battleship, and she was _taunting_ them. FUCKING TAUNTING AT THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE. This little girl ass-looking pale bitch was sticking her tongue out and shaking her heiny at them _while_ shooting at them with the guns on her large tail. When she saw how mad Soldier and Demo looked, she turned around , grinned evilly, and made a slitting motion across her neck as if she was implying that she was going to kill them herself.

"HOW DARE YOU!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH A REAL MAN, SALLY!" In a rage Soldier got out his Air Strike and performed a rocket jump far out of the relative safety of the ship and above the water.

Every single Abyssal was caught off guard by what he just did, and for a brief moment they had all stopped shooting to witness a Human performing something impossible. The taunting Re-Class was no exception, but her eyes widened even more when she saw he was coming straight for her so she immediately launched whatever planes she had to intercept him. The sight of the planes did not deter Soldier at all, for he used the remaining rockets in his weapon to shoot some of them down before one of them smashed right into him. This still did not deter him, for Soldier stabbed straight through the plane with the Half-Zatoichi before activating the B.A.S.E Jumper to slow his descent. Now that he was parachuting down though, he was an easier target to shoot at. Bullets and shells struck the vulnerable patriot, making him drop down to the water.

The eager Re-Class happily skated over to where Soldier floated in the water, barely conscious after that careless move. He struggled to keep his head above the water when the shadow of the demonic girl was casted over him, and he glared at the annoyingly smug look of victory on her face. A bullet suddenly grazed the side of her torso, and she was in a bit of pain due to the armor piercing effects of Sniper's guns. With a childish look of annoyance, she pointed her tail upward at the cargo crane where Sniper was and fired. The shell hit the middle of the crane and it keeled over, sending Sniper screaming into the water as the crane collapsed. Content that she just dealt with that annoying man, she turned her attention back to her fun little soldier friend and raised her tail to blow his head off...

...when a large needle suddenly drove itself deep into his head. She was surprised to say the least, and if anything she was angry that someone stole her kill. Only that he wasn't dead, as she was soon about to find out.

 ***DYNAMIC UPPERCUT!***

Since she had been distracted long enough for Medic to successfully get a healing bolt from the Crusader's Crossbow onto Soldier, the ultimate patriot was able to leap up from under the water and deliver a punishing raising uppercut so hard that the Re-Class flew up into the air. It was so sudden and unexpected, that combined with the force of the punch the Re-Class had no idea what happened, not even understanding that she was in the air right now.

"Here's America's blessings, girly!" He yelled after her with a victory smile.

When he plopped back into the water and pulled out his Rocket Launcher, where he then fired a couple rockets that juggled her into the air before she unceremoniously planted back down in the water. She had taken extremely heavy damage, and was nearly sunk when Soldier came to finish her off hadn't the other Abyssals started firing after him.

"Soldier's in trouble, fellas! Screw this! I'm goin' in there!" Scout then jumped into the water, ready to take the fight to them instead.

The other mercs were going to stop him, but then they began taking heavy fire on their location. The Abyssals had seemingly changed tactics and were now trying to kill the crew as well, evident in how the robots were beginning to dwindle even more with only the giant ones lasting long enough to keep dealing damage to them in this barrage.

"Water will not stop Heavy from crushing little coward girls!" The Russian then jumped into the water himself, and soon after the rest of the team got the same idea. They were getting tired of getting shelled to Hell anyway, and now it was time to go on the offensive.

"Fellas!? What in the Hell are y'all doing!?" The Texan's jaw dropped when he saw his teammates had literally jumped in the water to fight these demonic ship girls. It may have been justified considering how the deck is largely ruined and fires were rampant, but it was still utter suicide to go in.

Worse yet, a massive explosion rocked the ship's port side. One of the Abyssals was able to get a devastating torpedo strike in, and it had the fortune to hit a store of explosives left down on the lower decks. The explosion was so massive, that the ship actually lurched upwards before abruptly lowering back down into the water. Everyone was thrown down to the floor from the force, but the bigger concern here was more than just literally hitting the deck.

"MASSIVE HULL BREACH ON THE PORT SIDE. WATER FLOODING IN!" The voice of a Robo-Scout reported to the bridge.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit!" He cursed as things were not looking good. His jaw actually dropped a little once he realized the ground wasn't level anymore upon standing up.

The ship was sinking.

The gaping hole in the side was massive, not something that can be patched up quickly at all by the crew, especially in battle like this. Just as the hole was large, a just as massive fired began raging across the ship. So much water was flooding in, that the ship began leaning over rather dangerously on its port side. Anything that wasn't strapped down began sliding off to the side, meaning that any cargo containers that were cut loose during the battle began crashing into robots and other containers on their way down.

"Ah Hell..." Engie gasped.

The Texan scrambled for any ideas he could come up with to possibly save the ship. The odds were not likely, but he had to find a way or else they're all doomed. Despite the critical damage the ship has taken, the defenders continued to fight on. The Sentry guns worked double time after that incident, not wanting to take another devastating hit like that again or else they'd be really done for. While Engie looked on at the burning deck, he caught sight of the menacing girl from earlier.

That was the Battleship Princess, and she had stayed at the very edge of the battleground with the carriers. Her only contribution to the battle was a major one. She was the one responsible for the heavy bombardment on the Human mercs that forced them to drop into the water. To the Abyssals, the outcome was never really in doubt. The civilian ship was sinking, and victory was there's. The Battleship Princess leading the assault grinned to herself at the sight. Their business was done here. They had wasted enough time with this pesky vessel and had lost a frustrating amount of resources and ships to it, but now they must continue their mission to assault the fleet girls' base. If they left now, then they would still have enough forces to lead a successful raid.

The civilian ship was still shooting at them as it sunk, but the important thing was that the Human defenders had jumped ship as confirmed by the other Abyssals when they saw them leap into the water moments before the explosion. No point in wasting even more time on it, so the Abyssals began pulling back to let the ship sink in relative peace.

However, something wasn't right. She hadn't noticed it during the battle, but some ships were missing. They definitely had lost quite a few ships to the civilian vessel, but thankfully most of them were the less important Light Cruisers and Destroyers. Though she did recall seeing some of the major ships get sunk due to enemy fire, there were some Battleships and Heavy Cruisers that she did not remember getting sunk that were gone. None of the other Abyssal ships had seen them either, and upon closer inspection, even one Wo-Class Carrier was gone as well.

" _Where... did my ships go?"_ She said in a disembodied sounding demonic but somewhat sultry female voice, the first words any of the mercenaries heard her or any other of these demon girls say. Thankfully she spoke in English, but she spoke it all drawn out as if her sentences were said in different parts.

The Battleship Princess lazily looked around, petting the living demon entity she was connected to as she did so. It was unsettling to see some of the more important ships be lost like that, even downright frustrating with how it turned out they had even _less_ forces than before. Seems like they had just the bare minimum amount of forces left to make a successful raid, as long as they didn't stick around here that is.

When the battle began, they had Battleship Princess herself, eight Wo-Class Standard Carriers, six Ri-Class Heavy Cruisers, four Ne-Class Heavy Cruisers, four Nu-Class Light Carriers, four Ru-Class Battleships, two Ta-Class Battleships, four Chi-Class Torpedo Cruisers, three Re-Class Aviation Battleship which one is now heavily damaged, and twenty-three lesser Light Cruisers and Destroyers as escort.

Now they had lost one Wo-Class by unknown means, two Ri-Classes with one being lost to a bomb and the other by unknown means, a single Ru-Class to enemy fire, all the Nu-Classes were gone mysteriously, two of the Chi-Classes both to enemy fire, a single Ne-Class after she got caught in a firebomb trap, and a Ta-Class after she played a dangerous game of battle tennis with Pyro to which she lost when Pyro deflected too many shells back at her. They had also lost twelve of their escort force.

The force was still sizable, but this was even more unacceptable. This was not enough ships to make the decisive blow to the fleet girls that the Abyssals wanted, and it was infinitely more maddening with how a single civilian ship ruined their whole operation. All those months of preparation gone to waste just because they underestimated this vessel, but they could at least take some satisfaction from how they sunk the ship responsible for ruining everything. The Battleship Princess definitely did for she was quite displeased with this course of events, and for once she showed legitimate angry expressions of annoyance on her face. She was unsure of whether she should wait for further reinforcements so they can hopefully perform the operation anyway, or simple retreat back to their base and wait to give the fleet girls a devastating surprise attack another day.

" _Damn you Humans..."_ She said in that unusual but menacing voice as she glanced back to the sinking civilian ship.

Only to see it wasn't sinking at all. For once, she was surprised. At once, every Abyssal turned around to see that the ship wasn't sinking and was in fact beginning to level itself out. While the fact that the ship wasn't sinking was shocking enough, what was even more damning was _how_ it wasn't sinking. From the bottom of the ship and coming out of the many holes that were taking in water, thousands of rafts, lifebuoys, life-boats, and life-jackets has been used to keep the ship afloat like a massive inflatable lifesaver!

What's even more unbelievable? A lot, and I mean a _lot_ of floating debris had been casted out into the water when the ship tilted, and that included several wooden platforms and other large floating objects. And it turns out that the Human mercenaries didn't jump ship and gave up at all. They had simply jumped out of the water to fight them directly! The ship itself was out of range like said earlier, but the eight incoming Humans using their DPVs and platforms to travel across the water began attacking them with a vengeance.

" _How annoying... you shall sink... like the rest..."_ The Battleship Princess threatened in her disembodied voice. She then pointed a hand out towards them, signalling for the fleet to commence their bombardment. One concentrated barrage should be enough to finish both the ship and the suicidal Humans coming at them...

Suddenly, a scream was heard to her right, and she glanced to see that it was coming from the last Ne-Class. Totally unexpectedly, the Heavy Cruiser's triple gun mounts fired simultaneously in her direction with a couple shells hitting her directly as well as a Wo-Class. Then, the Battleship Princess saw the reason for why so many of her ships had vanished. After the Ne-Class had prematurely fired her guns, it was revealed that she had actually been backstabbed by a masked man none of them had spotted before now.

"Ladies..." The man nodded his head politely at them, before dropping back down into the water to escape.

" _Destroy him..."_ The Battleship Princess ordered, but then her radar detected something. Something that legitimately made her even _angrier_. Not only was an entire operation foiled by one civilian ship completely by coincidence, but now the fleet girls were here. Facing towards the southwest, away from the supposed-to-be-sinking civilian ship, her eyes narrowed on incoming dots in the sky. Carrier-based attack planes...

Immediately, whatever remaining Abyssal planes left were ordered to intercept the incoming enemy planes while the Abyssals opened up with their anti-air weaponry at them once they got close enough. Looks like the battle wasn't over yet for the Abyssals long time enemy, the fleet girls, were finally here.

* * *

"Ours planes have engaged the enemy!" Akagi announced to the fleet once she got confirmation of contact. She and her best friend Kaga, who was a fellow aircraft carrier, had launched waves of attack planes to assist the civilian ship until their fleet could arrive to help. Her planes continued to report the situation to her, and the more they described it, the more her expression turned grim... and a bit confused.

"What is it?" Fubuki asked once she saw Akagi's expression, worrying her into thinking that it was too late to save the civilian ship.

"The civilian ship has taken heavy damage... a large enemy fleet is still in the area, and the civilian ship is... fighting the enemy?" Akagi said that last part with some surprise. This simple statement was enough to get the fleet girls to gasp at once. Not only was there a civilian ship all the way out here for some reason, but it was also engaging the Abyssals instead of attempting to run away? Something wasn't right here...

"They're what!? B-but why?" Fubuki asked, wondering how they could possibly stand a chance against the Abyssals.

"Hold on, there's more..." Akagi hushed her, listening in to what else her pilots were saying. What she heard next filled her with dread. "There is a Battleship Princess leading the enemy fleet..." The carrier said in an almost fearful tone, utterly shocking the fleet girls. Dark smoke rising into the clouds can be seen in the distance towards the northeast, meaning they were nearing the battle.

"But why would a Battleship Princess bother to attack a civilian vessel..." Fubuki asked herself.

"Don't worry about it, Bucky! All that matters is that we're about to party with the Abyssals and kick some butt!" Kongou, the nameship of the Kongou-Class of battleships, announced proudly to their fleet here.

"That's right, sis!" Her sister ship, Hiei, encouraged her with a big thumbs up. As did the rest of her sisters as they treated their big sister with such high regard.

"I am going to try and make contact with the civilian vessel. I hope we're not too late..." Akagi then closed her eyes, trying to tune in on a radio frequency that the civilian ship could be on.

* * *

"What in Sam Hill...?" Engie trailed when he saw the skies filled with Japanese world war 2 era planes. They seemingly came out of nowhere, but the good thing was that they were on the mercs' side as they were engaging the demonic ship girls and not the mercenaries. He was glad that some help had arrived due to how uncontrollable the situation was getting, but just where did they come from?

" _ ***Brrzztt*** -come in- **Brrzt** \- please respond."_ A voice came from the radio. He quickly jumped to the radio and focused the frequency to hear who it was. " _Civilian vessel, please respond. Are you there?"_ The voice of a young woman came from the other side.

"Um, hello?" The Texan responded a little softly, not quite knowing what to say.

" _The ship responded!"_ The girl said, sounding like she was saying that to some other people she was with. " _Civilian vessel, this is the aircraft carrier Akagi of Carrier Group One._ "

"Howdy, little lady." Engineer said in a much more welcoming tone. "Don't suppose those are your planes attacking them demon ship gals, huh?"

" _Yes, those are ours. What is your status?"_

"Um..." Engie trailed, glancing out to the main deck. There were holes everywhere, fire everywhere, and robots running around trying to repair it all. The ship was still leaning a little to port from the hit it took earlier too, despite the mass of flotation devices being deployed to keep it afloat. "... we're still floating." He simply said, not wanting to possibly panic her with the details.

" _Well, I guess that's a good thing... are you able to_ leave _the area?"_

"That's gonna be a no, missy. The propulsion system is busted and we're working on fixing it now."

" _Oh no... the ship can't get away!"_ The girl on the other side apparently said to the others around her based on how he could faintly hear the chatter of other voices on her side. " _Hang on! We're coming to assist you! Please remain in your ship until we can evacuate you_."

"Afraid that's gonna be a no as well, little missy..." Engie responded, looking out towards where the Abyssals were off to the port side. The friendly planes weren't the only things fighting the Abyssals. The other eight mercenaries were now down in the water and were fighting them in much more favorable conditions instead of being stuck on the ship. Instinctively, he felt the need to go out there and assist his team in battle like they always have together. "Me and the boys are gonna go ahead and dance with our lady friends here. They ain't gonna sink this ship without dealing with us first. See you whenever y'all arrive..."

" _What!? Wait!_ " Akagi's voice blared through the radio before Engie promptly left the bridge.

"All robots focus on fixing this damn boat. We'll deal with the enemy, now get working, boys!" The Texan yelled before hopping out into the water with a DPV of his own.

* * *

"No!" Akagi yelled out as connection was lost. "He hung up..." She said dejectedly, before turning her attention at the ever growing smoke cloud they were approaching. Now that they were closer, they could see the flashes and hear the sounds of explosions from the battle. Not only that, but they can just barely make out the odd shapes of Abbysals, and more concerningly, the Battleship Princess.

"Look! The enemy! I see them!" Akatsuki, nameship of the Akatsuki-Class of destroyers, said. She and her sisters looked rather afraid about facing such a powerful enemy, but they were otherwise determined to fight. All of the other fleet girls were, for it was their duty from birth to fight the Abyssals and keep the seas safe for mankind.

"Right, Fubuki! Lead the destroyers and save the crew. Sendai, take your sisters and distract the enemy for Fubuki. You too, Kongou. They'll need you fast battleships to help them. The rest of you stay with us until we get closer." Akagi ordered.

"R-right!" Fubuki nodded. "Come on! Follow me!" She yelled to the other destroyers as they rushed ahead of the main fleet. That girl really respected Akagi and I mean _really_ respected her, so she wasn't one to disobey orders from the wiser older girl. So the group of destroyers, fast battleships, and light cruisers rushed ahead to save the ship.

The destroyers consisted of Fubuki, Yuudachi, Mutsuki, Shimakaze, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, and Inazuma. Those last four are the Akatsuki sisters by the way. The cruisers were entirely made up of the Sendai-Class Light Cruisers composed of Sendai herself and her sisters, Jintsuu and Naka. The battleships consisted of all the Kongou sisters, with Kongou herself, Hiei, Kirishima, and Haruna.

"Can you believe it? We're getting sent first to save civilians! Oh, wait until the Admiral here's about how brave I was when we beat the Abyssals and save those poor people! He'll give me an award! Maybe even a remodel, and, _hehe_ , maybe his love..." Kongou muttered out with a little blush, dreaming of the day the Admiral asks her hand in marriage.

"Oh! A remodel for our big sister? That would be amazing! Awesome, sis!" Hiei cheered.

"Wait! Maybe we can all get remodels too!" Kirishima, the apparent brains of the admittedly quirky bunch of sisters suggested. This suggestion made them all go wild with possibilities and excitement, though the rest of the girls they were with weren't as hopeful about it as they had a mission to do.

"Ah man... how come the Abyssals had to attack during the day? Why can't this be a night battle?" Sendai whined.

"Humph, how come you always talk about night battles? It's not proper for a lady to be out at night." Akatsuki said, earning a glare from Sendai.

"As expected from the Night Battle Idiot, poi~" Yuudachi teased, earning an even fiercer glare from her.

"Hang on! What is _that_ supposed to mean!?" Sendai exploded into anger, forcing her two sisters to hold her back.

"P-please! No fighting!" Fubuki nervously said to her fellow ship girls. "We have a mission to do..." She turned her attention back to the raging battle, and soon explosions erupted in the water around them. The Abyssals had spotted them, and were now firing at them.

"I'll deal with you later..." Sendai muttered out before turning serious. "Spread out! We'll take care of the enemy, you save the crew!" She ordered the destroyers before leading her sisters off towards the Abyssals.

"Bye, Bucky! The glorious Kongou sisters will keep them off of you! Oh, the Admiral's definitely going to award me~" Kongou giggled in delight to her fantasies as she and her sisters went with the Sendai sisters to engage the Abyssals.

"But... that's what we were going to do anyway..." Mutsuki said softly.

The destroyers soon were in clear view of the ship, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Each of the girls felt a little dread inside at seeing the burning cargo ship covered in severe battle damage, though some of them were surprised to see that the crew appeared to be robots. Akagi didn't mention anything about robots, and she would definitely say something about it if the man on the other side was one or not.

"Are those robots?" Hibiki the stoic sister of the Akatsuki asked. The girls were rather stunned to see actual functioning humanoid robots instead of a Human crew. They thought they were coming in to save helpless or sort of helpless sailors based on what Akagi said.

"They are... but look! I see a man!" Her sister ship, Akatsuki herself pointed.

All their eyes followed the point of the finger, and their eyes laid on a rather large man standing on a small wooden platform with a just as large Minigun shooting at the Abyssals. The girls were somewhat relieved to see that there was indeed people on this ship, and the closer they got the more men they saw. Strangely, there was only eight men, and they were all outside of the ship and were fighting the Abyssals!

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shimakaze then rushed ahead with her superior speed, far out of formation. "Try to keep up if you can!"

"Shimakaze! Wait!" Fubuki yelled before realizing it was futile trying to get her to listen. "Alright, come on! Spread out and evacuate the men!"

The destroyers nodded in understanding, and they split up to whatever men they could find. The Akatsuki destroyers first went to the large man with the Minigun as he was closest to them. The four little girls grew a little nervous as they got closer to him. The man only looked even bigger up close, easily taller and larger than the oldest fleet girls. Not to mention his loud battle roar and the deafening noise of his Minigun as he destroyed a few Abyssal Destroyers by himself was terrifying. He was so threatening and menacing that the four girls were too scared to talk to him when they reached him, and stood close to each other in fear. It didn't matter if it was a massive battlezone right now, they were scared and currently no one was shooting at them because the Abyssals had other things to worry about. As a matter of fact, the majority of the Abyssals weren't focused on them at all. They were all busy with dealing with the air attack and the Kongou and Sendai sisters harassing them, and the only Abyssals out in the large debris field were those who were caught out of formation and were fighting the mercenaries.

"Y-you t-t-talk to him, Ikazuchi." Inazuma shivered.

"N-no! Akatsuki should do it!" Ikazuchi cried, giving her older sister a gentle shove forward.

"What!? B-but a, uh... a real lady doesn't speak to a man she hasn't been introduced to yet!" Akatsuki whined, hopping behind her sisters as they held each other. The only one who hadn't shown a lot of fear was Hibiki, and she was at the front of them. "Hibiki will talk to him!"

"Khorosho." The stoic blue haired sister said. Though she was stoic, she did seem a little hesitant as she floated closer to the platform he stood on. With the encouragement of the other Akatsuki-Class Destroyers cowering with each other, she gently tugged on the man's shirt.

"Excuse me, sir." Hibiki greeted him. Though her face didn't show it, she almost felt like taking a step back when this massive man turned his head to face her.

"Huh?" The man said, ceasing to fire his minigun and turning to face the four young sisters.

Heavy was honestly somewhat confused. These girls looked like regular Human girls, though they skated across the water like the demonic ship girls he was fighting right now did. Also, for whatever reason they were really young. They couldn't possibly be older than twelve, and he honestly found them to be super adorable as he looked the four of them over, especially the little blue one right in front of him. He also noticed that they had miniature guns and torpedoes on them, meaning they were fighters of some kind.

"What are baby girls doing here?" He asked with much worry in his tone. They were so young and innocent looking, that his inner protective instincts began kicking in.

"We are not babies, sir." The cute blue one said in a rather deadpan tone while her sisters looked a little insulted by being called 'babies'. "We are fleet girls, and we are here to take you to safety."

"Safe? Ha! Heavy does not need safety. It is enemies who need safety!" He laughed heartily, glancing at a Light Cruiser trying to sneak up behind him. "Now go ahead, run home. Is not safe for tiny baby girls here." He then turned around with his Minigun ready to rip the Abyssal to shreds, only for the four Akatsuki sisters to utterly destroy it themselves using their own guns once she tried to jump him. Heavy blinked as he was pleasantly surprised by this. "Khorosho." He nodded with a thumbs up.

"Khorosho?" Hibiki echoed his word, eyes widening just a bit. She knew there was something about the way he spoke that sounded familiar.

"Khorosho!" Heavy said again.

"Khorosho! Zdravstvuyte, tovarishch!" Hibiki greeted more eagerly, having quite a bit more emotion in her tone than normal.

"Little girl is Russian too?" Heavy responded with surprise in English to which Hibiki happily nodded. "Oh, it is good day for giant man! Heavy is so glad to see another Russian after so long!" He smiled, before his more inner fatherly and protective instincts kicked in. "But is not safe here!"

"We know! And that's why we need to get you out of here!" Akatsuki spoke up after seeing he was friendly. "Now please stay on this platform, sir. We'll take you to safety." The four destroyers then gathered around one side, and then they started pushing him away from the battle.

"Hey! Heavy does not want to leave fight!" He yelled at them, but they did not listen. Still, he didn't go anywhere for they were too weak to push him anywhere.

"You- _hnrrg!_ -have to!" Ikazuchi grunted. The four sisters found that pushing this man was a lot harder than they thought as it turned out that he was incredibly heavy, no pun intended.

"This isn't ladylike at all!" Akatsuki cried.

"I already tell you that Heavy does not need-HUH!?" The Russian man gasped as he looked behind them and saw a Chi-Class fire a shell at them, heading straight for his little Russian friend. "GET BEHIND ME, BABIES!"

"Huh-AHH!" The girls screeched together when the huge man grabbed all four of them at once with his powerfully huge hands and threw them behind him. There was no time to rev up the Minigun, so Heavy did the next best thing to intercept it. He formed his right hand into a finger gun, and made a "POW" noise. All four of the Akatsuki sisters were amazed when the shell suddenly blew up in mid air, and the Chi-Class herself was just as in awe as they were. He then let go of the sisters and they fell back into the water, and then they became even more amazed when he shot a grappling hook at the Chi-Class. The hook grabbed onto her shield where he then flew at her using the hook to reel himself in.

"Whoa..." The sisters gasped together, stars in their eyes at how cool this giant man was.

They were so amazed, that they actually let out cheers once he reached the Chi-Class and handed out a punch to the face so hard that it cracked her faceplate. Her pale face was revealed to the world, and she was bleeding dark purple ooze. The world was all blurry to her and she couldn't see a thing after taking such a massive hit like that, but her eyes were able to focus on the barrel of a shotgun before her world suddenly went completely dark.

"Amazing!" The Akatsuki Destroyers cheered for him, before realizing that he couldn't stand up on the water like them. He had some kind of device on his back that allowed him to move around in the water without too much effort, but nothing like how they could skate on it. At once, the girls went to assist their new friend.

"Oh my! Please, let us help you mister...?" Akatsuki asked as she and her sisters tried to lift him out of the water.

"Heavy Weapons Guy, but please call me Misha." Heavy smiled at them, especially toward the little Russian one.

"I am Akatsuki, nameship of the Akatsuki-Class Destroyers! The most ladylike of us all!" The purple one introduced herself.

"I-I am Inazuma..." The shy light brown one said.

"I'm Ikazuchi! Nice to meet you, Misha!" The just brown haired one said.

"I am Hibiki." The light blue one who Heavy already knew was Russian introduced herself.

"It is pleasure to meet you girls, but Heavy will still not leave battle. But let us make deal. We work together and crush enemy, da?" The Russian man offered up an extremely simple deal to the girls. The girls looked to each other as if unsure about what to do. Their mission was to get the men to safety, but they didn't want to be saved. Akatsuki even looked around to see how the other destroyers were doing, and they weren't having much more luck than they were either.

For instance, Fubuki was calmly trying to convince Engineer to let her carry him away to no avail. The Texan man had set himself up on a reasonably solid lifeboat and built a Level 3 Sentry for fighting the Abyssals directly while also providing defense from attack. Especially since he had it wrangled to engage specific targets. An injured Demoman, Soldier, and Pyro were with him, taking time to heal up using his Dispenser before going back out there.

"But you have to!" Fubuki cried out over the whir of the Sentry firing.

"Already told you, young lady, we ain't gonna leave this ship behind!"

Fubuki sighed to herself in frustration. What was she going to do? How is she supposed to get these men to safety if they didn't want to be saved? She looked over to the Akatsuki sisters to see that they were currently bringing in the the big man over, Yuudachi and Mutsuki were trying in vain to convince Sniper and Medic to leave, and Shimakaze had totally forgotten about her mission and was now in an argument with the skinny man of the eight.

"Oh, so _you're_ the fastest girl on the water?" Scout grinned at the rather skimpily dressed young girl before him.

"That's right! No other ship girl is faster than me!" The fiery Shimakaze claimed proudly with her living turrets backing her up.

"Yeah? Well tell you what, why don't you take your freaky alive turret things here and see which one of us could kill those demon gals faster, huh? What do you say?" The Boston kid challenged with his signature smugness.

"Hey Shimakaze! We're supposed to be saving them, not challenging them!" Fubuki yelled. She yelled just in time too, for Shimakaze was about to rush off on her own again with Scout following close by.

"Heh, you know what? Let me get some more bullets for my gun first, then we'll see who's better at killing demon girls!" Scout said smugly as he propelled himself in the water using the grappling hook to make him even faster.

"Are you trying to race me!?" Shimakaze steamed in annoyance, her competitive blood beginning to boil as she dashed after him. While they raced, Yuudachi and Mutsuku managed to convince Sniper and Medic to at least follow them to Engie's floating platform.

"Oh... how am I supposed to explain this to Akagi?" Fubuki worried. She totally jinxed it though, as just then Akagi's voice came across her radio. The younger destroyer jumped in fear when she heard her beloved role model speak to her.

" _Fubuki, is the crew safe yet?_ " The older Akagi's voice came through.

"Akagi!? U-um! I-I uh... no..." She sighed in defeat, embarrassed that she failed her idol. "They don't want to leave!"

The only success the Destroyers managed was convincing the men to all move on one platform which was the one Engineer was on. Every single one of them had gathered onto the lifeboat, mostly to heal up and restock on ammo if anything else. The other Destroyers had gathered around too, and they were waiting around for what to do next. They were relatively safe in this position since the Abyssals were still focused on the Kongou and Sendai sisters, though every now and then a stray attack would come their way only to get shot down by the Sentry.

"Amazing... what a cool turret..." Mutsuki awed, as did the other girls for they were impressed with the automatic firepower of the Sentry Gun.

"You talkin' to that Akagi girl I was speakin' with earlier? Tell her I said we ain't leavin' this damn spot and that's final." Engie said, reclining into a Rancho Relaxo as he took a short break from battle.

"U-um, one of them said-"

" _I heard what he said, Fubuki..._ " The older girl sighed. " _They had better leave soon. The battle's about to become much more fiercer..._ "

With that said, Fubuki turned around towards the direction they came from and saw that the rest of the fleet girls had arrived.

* * *

 **Turns out this is going to be a three parter. Hope it's still going swell for those of you are reading it.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **The Mercenary Prime: Yeah, but there's a possibility they could keep on interacting every now and then.**

 **A Certain Triangle: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**


	3. Help Arrives, the Battle Escalates

The battle that was formerly just between the mercenaries and the Abyssals had escalated way out of control. The Fleet Girls had arrived and were now engaging the Abyssals. Abyssal forces were still quite powerful and they outnumbered and outgunned the ship-girls. The only advantage the Fleet Girls had was air superiority due to the devastating losses in planes the Abyssals took to the mercenaries beforehand, but not much else. Odds were that they were not going to win this battle, but that will matter little for they weren't here to defeat the Abyssals. Only to save the crew of the lone civilian ship that put up such a heavy resistance, and once that's done they can retreat with hopefully no losses. Of course, the major flaw to that plan was how the crew did not want to leave the aquatic battlefield no matter how dangerous it was for them.

The Fleet Girl forces were made up of all the Kongou-Class Battleship sisters, Sendai-Class Light Cruiser sisters, Kaga and Akagi who are separate classes of Aircraft Carriers and were the lead ships of the fleet, Takao and Atago of the Takao-Class Heavy Cruisers, and both of the Tenryuu Class Light Cruisers. Let's not forget about the Destroyers consisting of all of the Akatsuki-Class, Yuudachi, Mutsuki, Fubuki, and Shimakaze. A rather powerful force, but still far outgunned against all the Abyssals in the area.

The destroyers had gone ahead and were failing miserably to try and convince the men to go back into their ship, while the Kongou and Sendai sisters were focusing on keeping the main Abyssal force distracted for them. The rest of the fleet stuck with the Aircraft Carriers until they could arrive to the scene of the battle. Akagi hoped that the Destroyers were able to evacuate the crew and they could pull out of their, but it looks like they were having difficulty with that.

Hearing about the situation from her pilots was one thing, but actually getting to the battle and seeing what is happening for herself was something else entirely. Patches of water around the civilian ship was literally on fire, and there was a large field of debris all around the ship. The ship itself has taken extremely heavy damage and was still afloat despite leaning a little to port due to a massive hole on its port side. Fires were burning across the ship, and the dark some of the flames rose high into the sky. Her eyes narrowed seriously at how bad the ship was damaged, but it was also too focus on some details her pilots didn't mention. Now that she was close and within sight of the ship, she saw that the crew was entirely made up of robots of multiple shapes and sizes working on keeping the ship afloat. She didn't see a single Human on board which confused her because she swore she was talking to a normal sounding man earlier over the radio. He spoke with an American accent that she believed was associated with how cowboys speak, and she swore she heard him again when she contacted Fubuki.

A closer inspection of the wider situation though, and she was able to see Human men actually outside of the ship. She could see at least eight of them, and they were being protected by the Destroyers she sent out earlier. At least nothing had gone wrong yet though. So far the Kongou and Sendai sisters were skirmishing with the Abyssals rather well with the pleasure of superior air support, though they were getting a little worn out by now. Nothing else was wrong other than the crew not wanting to evacuate, and the planes beginning to dwindle due to extremely heavy Abyssal anti-air fire.

"Why is the water on fire?" Atago, the ditzier sister of the Takao-Class wondered as they apporached.

"Maybe an oil leak?" Takao herself suggested, a more serious look to her at that thought. "It's a miracle the ship hadn't blown up yet... what is the plan, Akagi?"

"We're not strong enough to defeat this enemy fleet. There's too many of them, and we have civilians in the area. Getting the civilians to safety is our first priority, and once that's done we will retreat."

"But what is taking the Destroyers so long?" Tenryuu asked, her one eye straining itself to see the Human men with the Destroyers. Currently, nothing was happening over at their end of the battlefield. The Abyssals were too distracted with the attacking ship-girls to worry about Destroyers and Human men not engaging them.

"They said they don't want to leave. I don't know why, but they want to stay and fight the Abyssals." Akagi sighed.

When the Fleet Girls first heard that the crew of the civilian ship was fighting back against the Abyssals, they thought it was because they had no other options and were fighting for survival. Now that they were here though, it clearly was a different story. What sane Human being would willingly go out to sea to fight the highly hostile aquatic demonic entities known as the Abyssals... other than the ship-girls? Evidently whoever these guys and their robot crew were.

"Really? Humph, I like their style..." The always eager for battle Tenryuu smiled.

"Is that all you like about them, dear sister?~" Her sister ship Tatsuta teased, much to her annoyance.

They were now officially in the combat zone, for the Abyssals had noticed them. The majority of them were still focused on the Kongou and Sendai sisters, but once they caught sight of the carriers, the Battleship Princess redirected some of their guns to fire at their position. Missed shells caused huge cascades of seawater to fly up into the air, and a few came so dangerously close that that it nearly threw some of them off their balance. In response they sailed in a much looser formation and evaded the incoming fire.

"Fubuki, what's your status?" Akagi radioed in to the young Special Destroyer.

" _They still won't leave._ " An expected response. These men were proving to be very stubborn. " _They also won't go back into their ship."_ Now this was less expected, but it made Akagi only worry more. Their duty was to protect Humanity and fight the Abyssals, but if these men refused to even go back into their ship then there was a high chance of the girls not being able to hold up to the first part of their duty. " _What do we do, Akagi?"_

"It looks like we have no choice... Fubuki, we can't stay here long. There's too many enemies, so I want you to force them out of there..."

* * *

Back with Red Team and the Destroyers, the situation hadn't changed one bit. The mercenaries did not want to leave for shit, and the Destroyers were helpless to convince them otherwise. At this point the Destroyers were now standing guard around the men while Fubuki spoke with Akagi over the radio on what to do. It was a little awkward since all the men were standing on a floating mix of debris consisting of a lifeboat at the core and several wooden debris floating along the sides while the Destroyers just stood on the water around them.

"This is a scary battle..." Inazuma shivered, instinctively snuggling against their new friend Heavy in fear.

"Heavy has seen worse." The Russian blankly said.

A subtle smile appeared as he remembered fond memories of killing robots, each other, evil henchmen, and Grimm. Those were fun times. Heavy's statement caused the Akatsuki to look at him a little wearily. In fact, the Destroyers found it strange and even a little unsettling how lax and calm the men were about being in a battle zone. They also didn't look like the kind of people you would find on a regular civilian ship, looking more like they were dressed for combat than civilian work. As if the ridiculous firepower they carried wasn't proof enough...

"Hey ladies, I appreciate you want to keep us safe and crap, but can we go out and fight now? Got to teach this skimpy little girl here a thing or two about kicking ass." Scout said, casually pointing a thumb towards Shimakaze who pouted childishly at being called a 'skimpy little girl'.

"America demands we go out there and beat the crap out of those floating piles of garbage!" Soldier backed him up, not realizing the irony that they essentially stood on a pile of floating garbage themselves.

"Why do you want to fight the Abyssals so badly?" Mutsuki asked.

"I am glad you asked, adorable little patriot. You see, those cupcakes over there made the terrible mistake of attacking our fine American built vessel over there!" He yelled, pointing over to the horribly damaged cargo ship. "That ship is ours, and they attacked it! And when you attack us, **THAT IS A DECLARATION OF WAR!** " Soldier screamed so loud that it startled the Destroyers with how intense the volume was.

"Aye, whatever he said! Any bloody fool who dares to attack us for no reason will get beaten so hard that they'll have a twitch!" Demo added.

"Damn right they're gonna get a whooping!" Engie hooted.

"Mphmh hmmpm!" Pyro cheered with a fist raised into the air.

" **YEAH!** " The mercs yelled together, even if the Fleet Girls couldn't understand what Pyro just said at all. The mercenaries were beginning to get hyped for battle once again, tired of waiting on this busted up ass heap of floating trash with little girls that can stand on water keeping them there. Another world where young girls were fighters, but also another world with some evil guys to fuck up.

The girls looked to each other with questioning glances. These men were _waaaaaaaaaay_ too damn enthusiastic about fighting Humanity's greatest enemy with nothing but whatever equipment they have. That wasn't the only thing they questioned though. For whatever reason, it seemed like they didn't know what Abyssals were, or even Fleet Girls for that matter. Something wasn't right about these men, everything from their weaponry, machines, and how they behaved just felt off. It was almost like they were from another world.

"So how about it, gals?" Engie began. "We both got an enemy that is in need of a proper beating, but we ain't givin' it to them! Take a look at your friends over there..." The Texan man pointed over to the Fleet Girls engaging the enemy to keep them away from the Destroyers. "They're out there fighting for us when _you_ should be out there with 'em. Now I don't know about y'all, but I don't think it's right for you to come to a fight without doing any fighting. Tell you what, how about we form ourselves a little alliance and work together to beat down on those 'Abyssals' or whatever the Hell you called them, huh? This ain't our first rodeo, you know..." He finished, giving an assuring smile to the unsure girls. Technically, they haven't fought against an enemy just like the Abyssals, but they're always up to fight something. All they've ever done is fight for the last five years.

"I'm sorry, sir... but that is not going to happen." Fubuki said once she was done speaking to Akagi over the radio. The girl looked noticeably afraid, but she was otherwise determined to carry out Akagi's orders. "We have been ordered to force you out of here." She said, surprising everybody. She stopped a bit and gulped before continuing. "S-so please, this is your last chance. Come with us peacefully, or else..."

All the mercenaries did was look at each other, and then laugh. Then they got their Grappling Hooks out...

* * *

The skirmish between the long time enemies of Fleet Girls VS Abyssals had gotten so much more intense now that the rest of the fleet was here. If anything, it was more like a full on battle now instead of just a skirmish. Despite the welcome relief of the arrival of the rest of the fleet, they were still outnumbered. Some of them had already taken significant damage, such as Kirishima and Haruna when they took a couple of shells to protect the weaker Sendai sisters.

The Aircraft Carriers were at the center of their formation while the Battlehships and Cruisers kept them protected from attack.

"This isn't good. What is taking that Special Destroyer so long?" Kaga wondered over the chaos of battle.

Things truly weren't looking good too, for the Abyssals were beginning to make full use of their advantage in numbers and firepower now. Formations of enemy ships broke away and began flanking around the Fleet Girls in a maneuver to surround them and destroy them. Fearing that they'll lose the chance to escape, Akagi seriously considered leaving the men behind if the Destroyers couldn't get them to leave. She didn't want to, but losing all these Fleet Girls in a single battle wouldn't be worth saving them. The Admiral would be devastated at losing so many at once. Especially since some of the most important girls in the whole fleet were here...

"Sis! Look out!" Hiei called out to Kongou when a shell came barreling towards the elder sister. No big deal for the mighty Kongou. With grace and sheer confidence, she simply leaned a little to the left and easily dodged the shell. It was very close, so close that it made her long hair go wild with the speed it cruised by, but it missed and crashed harmlessly ahead.

"Hehehe~" Kongou giggled rather sinisterly, turning to face the Ri-Class that made the awful decision of attacking her. All her turrets aimed for the Ri-Class, a big grin on her face all the while. I think we all know what's coming next if you're familiar with the huge excitable ball of ass-kicking energy that is Kongou.

" _BURNING L-_ "

 ***BOOM!***

"...Love?" Kongou blinked when the Ri-Class was suddenly struck by a rocket. A rocket that came from above.

She wasn't sunk for her energy barrier kept her intact, but then a storm of even more rockets came down her way. Kongou looked above the enemy ship to see something she hadn't expected to see at all today, or ever for that matter. There was a man dressed similarly to an American World War 2 soldier except his color scheme was mostly red, and he was flying through the air right at the enemy ship with a rocket launcher! A trail of fire and smoke followed him as he sailed through the air, and after unloading another round of rockets onto the Ri-Class, her shield finally came down and she took a direct hit to her left arm. The Ri-Class wasn't about to let him get away with this, and so she began firing up at him with the guns on her right arm. He was coming in way too fast though, and she was missing every shot.

"SCREAMING EAGLES!" He screamed as he fell, no joke, before pulling out a... shovel? Yes, a short shovel, and once he was right on top of her, he slammed the fuck out of her face with the shovel so hard that it knocked her straight down to the water where the man proudly stood on top of her belly and laughed at her stupid dazed face. "Consider this a boarding action, cupcake!" He grinned evilly, giving her the horrifying sight of the barrel of his Rocket Launcher aimed point-blank at her face. Then **BOOM** , Soldier rocket jumped right off of her and far out into a random direction. All the while, the ultimate American patriot cackled like the crazy person he was as he plunged back into the water.

"Ha! One maggot down, a lot more to go!" Soldier laughed once he popped his head up to the surface.

"Hey!" A young female voice greeted his ears.

He maneuvered himself around in the water before laying eyes on another one of those Fleet Girls looking down at him. He just landed right next to the formation of the non-Destroyer, their surprised looks greeting the man in the water. The girl in front of him was much older looking than the Destroyers he just escaped away from, and even more well armed judging on the serious turrets she had. It was still awkward how the mercenaries couldn't stand on top of the water like they could. Soldier really didn't like having to look up to a girl he'd normally be taller than just because pesky physics meant he had to float in water.

"First of all, that was amazing!" She gave a friendly smile and a thumbs up which made Soldier smile too. "Second, who are you!?" Kongou demanded.

"Who am I? Sister, I am your reinforcements!" He kept smiling. "America has sent me here today to help you ladies win this battle!"

"America? Oh! Do you know Iowa?" Kongou asked with a curious smile, interested in this total stranger.

"There's only two Iowas I know, lady. The Hawkeye State, and the ship that's the ultimate display of American naval power!'

"Yes, that's her! She's one of the most powerful girls in the fleet!"

It was right about now where Kongou and the rest of the Fleet Girls were suddenly made aware that this total stranger wasn't alone. From the direction of the civilian vessel, seven more Human men appeared dropping out of the sky. These men were of course the mercenaries of RED Team, and they had used their Grappling Hooks to latch onto the planes flying above to quickly escape from the Destroyers. Like, they escaped so quickly that the Destroyers were left far behind and in awe at the insane feat they just pulled off.

" _HEEEEEEY_!" The shrill yell of a girl called to them. Looking at the direction it came from, they saw it was Fubuki sailing full speed towards them with the other Destroyers following closeby, and she was looking really distressed at losing the mercenaries _already._

"Oops! I gotta move! Gonna kill me some of these hippies before she takes me in!" Soldier laughed maniacally, aiming his Grappling Hook up into the air where he again latched onto an allied plane to escape.

"Kongou-san!" She cried.

"Hey Bucky! Are these your new friends?" The cheerful Battleship asked, looking on at the attacking Human men with wonder at the strange ways they fight in.

"No! They're the crew of the civilian ship we're supposed to be saving, but they don't want to leave!"

"Huh, explains why we're still fighting the Abyssals..." Kongou mused.

"These men... are the crew?" Akagi asked with a hint of confusion. The Aircraft Carrier was not expecting this at all, and honestly none of them did including the Abyssals as well. These guys were using her and Kaga's own planes to fly around the field and drop in and out at will!

Fubuki nearly leaped out of her skin when she realized Akagi was here, and she immediately bowed and apologized for failing.

"I-I'm sorry, Akagi-senpai! We tried to take them by force like you told us to, but then they flew away!" Conveniently, Demoman drunkenly came screaming by blasting grenades at the enemy while grappled to a low-flying plane. "Like that!"

"Come back, Misha!" The Akatsuki sisters zoomed right by in pursuit of Heavy. The Russian man was standing on top of an Abyssal Destroyer he shot to death with his Minigun after landing on top of it's decommissioned wreck after his freefall, and was now an active participant in the battle by laying down superb suppressing fire on the enemy ships. Yuudachi and Mutsuki also rushed by, chasing after Engineer and Medic. And immediately after that, Shimakaze came whizzing past them with Scout struggling to keep up. Instead of flying around, he was rushing through the water with his DPV.

" _So slow!_ " Shimakaze taunted for she had forgotten her mission again.

"Screw your stupid water skating powers!" The Boston lad jeered.

The battle had suddenly got so much more chaotic with this third party budging back in. The Abyssals or the Fleet Girls for that matter did not expect them to come back at all, and it was a huge shock when they came barging in, _violently_. It was more frustrating than anything to the Abyssals because these men annoyed them to no end with their constant insistence on fucking their day up, but also because this surprise attack got some serious damage in. Fleet Girls engaged in heavy fighting with the Abyssals were suddenly relieved when their targets were lit up by mercenary fire, much to their confusion. To fully understanding how relieving this was, the Abyssals actually _stopped_ firing at the Fleet Girls when the mercenaries came and caught them off guard, and started shooting at them instead for the moment.

The mercenaries were at a clear disadvantage here other than being totally outnumbered and outgunned, like they usually are. That obviously being that they can't skate across the water like any of the girls here could and there was almost nothing to stand on since they were away from the debris field around their ship, but that's okay. They could adapt. Like how Heavy did, they destroyed lesser Abyssal Destroyers and Cruisers so they could use their wrecks to stand on if they wanted to. The non-humanoid elements of the Abyssal fleet were significantly larger than the demon girls and they served as pretty good footing provided they didn't sink right away. When standing wasn't an option, they simply used their Grappling Hooks for maneuverability. There wasn't a lot to grab on to, but there was several planes flying about and enemy ships they could latch on to. Or they simply just swam with the help of their DPVs, their weapons worked just fine in the water.

The non-Destroyers of the fleet were just left wondering who these strange men while the Destroyers zoomed around dodging attacks to try and catch them. One Destroyer that actually did manage to catch one of the mercenaries was Mutsuki when she got him before he could latch onto a plane and fly away, and she was holding onto him with the tightest bear hug she could so he couldn't escape.

"You can't be here!" Mutsuki shouted at the Medic as she struggled to pull him away over to the main formation. "Someone help me!" She cried, prompting Kirishima and Haruna to help her. With the help of the much stronger Battleships, they easily dragged Medic out of the water where he hopelessly flailed about like a fish to try and escape the two sisters. The sisters brought him into the center of the formation close to Akagi and Kaga while the other Fleet Girls were on standby, waiting on orders as they watched the mercs shock and awe the Hell out of the Abyssals with the surprise attack.

"Ach! Let go of me!" The German man hissed in anger right when they got to the middle. The Battleships were no longer holding onto him anymore, but Mutsuki was still clinging onto him tight like a little monkey should he try to get away again. He may have been angry about being captured, but his anger died immediately when he got a good look at the two injured girls who carried him here. "Oooh! You two are hurt! Here, allow me to help you with zat!" He said rather excitedly.

"Thank you for the offer sir, but I don't think there's anything you can do for us." Kirishima said.

"Haruna is alright..." The other sister of the Kongou-Class politely stuttered.

"Nonsense! I am a doctor!" Medic claimed with a friendly smile, that might have come up as creepy as the sisters scrunched up a little in fright. "Oh ho, no need to be afraid! Ze doctor won't bite!" He then whipped out his trusty Medigun and aimed it right at Haruna. This didn't calm then down at all and both girls were scared into thinking he just pulled some kind of weapon on them due to how the Medigun looks like a big ass handheld cannon at first glance.

"H-hey! Stop!" Haruna squeaked before a red ray suddenly struck her.

First of all, nobody expected he was able to pull stuff out of nowhere like that. Second, they all freaked out because they thought he had gone hostile, but as they faced him to try and stop him, they watched as something that can only be described as magical happened. Through means that they didn't understand, Haruna's wounds were disappearing! Even the damage on her equipment was repairing itself somehow!

The Medigun truly was a marvelous weapon (even though it can't cause harm), it has the ability to heal pretty much any kind of injury, and it even fixes clothes for some reason. It's comparable to the baths the Ship-Girls use to repair themselves after taking damage, except portable and heals significantly faster.

In a matter of seconds, Haruna was perfectly fine. All signs of damage and injury were gone.

"Ha! See? I told you I vill help!" Medic cheerfully said, reaching over to the healed girl and patting her on the head. The Battleship didn't know what to say. She was caught up on looking over her entire body, feeling a mixture of confusion and relief that she was suddenly battle ready again.

"W-what...?" Tenryuu stuttered, the only one among the other Ship-Girls able to say something. They simply continued to watch and awe at Haruna, and suddenly Medic became quite important to them.

"Vell, how are you feeling mein Freund?" Medic asked with enthusiasm, eager to hear her response.

"Haruna feels wonderful!" The Battleship cheered. She was so happy that she had been fully healed that she began jumping up and down on the water and even striking a little pose. "Oh! Do Kirishima next, stranger!"

"Yes! Me next!" She said, all of a sudden eager to get the same treatment as her sister.

"Of course!" Medic happily agreed. Just like with her sister, Kirishima was healed in a matter of seconds.

"Amazing..." Fubuki gasped.

"What _is_ that?" Akagi asked, intensely interested in this stranger. Who knows, maybe having them on their side wasn't so bad after all? "The device you just used to heal them?"

"Oh zis? Vell, zis is- AHH!"

Suddenly, shells started raining down on their position once more. Apparently, the Abyssals had gotten over the initial shock and awe of the mercs' attack and were now reengaging the Ship-Girls. At once, the girls started returning fire while taking caution to keep Kaga and Akagi safe. Also Medic for that matter.

"Mutsuki! Get behind us! Keep him safe!" Takao ordered before returning fire toward an enemy Cruiser.

"Y-yes!" The little Destroyer then did as asked, still holding onto Medic tightly. This still annoyed him to no end, but that did not stop him from helping out. The red healing ray of his Medigun was soon spread onto the Ship-Girls whenever they needed it. Basically, he was being used as a living healing station against his will, even if it wasn't necessarily planned.

"Fubuki! Go out and gather the rest! We have to leave, _now!"_ Akagi ordered. At once the Destroyer left with only a nod. She didn't want to fail her again, especially since it's either they leave now, or none of them will be going home.

Fubuki sped ahead, dodging whatever shells the enemy bothered to send at her while letting off an occasional shot now and then. The nearest merc to her was Pyro, and it was currently hacking into a dying Abyssal Destroyer with a... giant lollipop. She didn't focus on the lollipop as that was most definitely not important now, and she was just glad she could get to a merc so soon.

"Hey! Come with me!" She called out to it once she reached the very dead hulk of the enemy Destroyer. The masked individual looked at her and titled its head. "...please?"

"Mphm!" Pyro gave a big ole thumbs up, and quite unexpectedly, leaped onto Fubuki's back. The girl let out a sharp gasp once she felt Pyro cling onto the gear on her back, but she managed to pull through it. Though with Pyro on her back, she was much slower now and evading enemy shells wasn't so easy. A Ta-Class Battleship had Fubuki in her sights, but more specifically on Pyro because she wanted to get revenge for it sinking her sister ship. At once, a salvo of shells came their way.

"Oh no..." Fubuki had a flashback. Back to when she wasn't as experienced and was still new, an enemy Ru-Class Battleship had fired a shell directly at her after she already suffered some damage. She was sure then that she would sink, but Kongou arrived just in time to save her. But now, Kongou was nowhere near close enough to make it in time to save her. Time slowed down as the shells were now mere feet away. "No... I don't... I-"

 ***AIRBLAST***

A loud gush of air was felt above her head, and the shells were suddenly blown out of the way and sent harmlessly splashing into the waves.

"W-what?" She blinked. Confused, she craned her head back to see Pyro had pulled out his Flamethrower, and had apparently used a compression blast to deflect the incoming shells. "You saved me?" She asked, that being all she could think of saying.

"Hmphm!" The masked individual nodded, giving a head pat this time instead of a thumbs up.

Just at that moment, Pyro deflected even more shells aimed at them from the same enemy Battleship. This time, one of the deflected shells hit right back to sender and splattered against the Ta-Class's protective energy shield. Fubuki had a moment of realization. With Pyro's help, she could get close enough to use her torpedoes! With this idea in mind, she gave Pyro a nod as if they were telepathically communicating an idea, and then she sailed full speed towards the Ta-Class. The enemy Battleship saw her approach and her immediate reaction was to continue firing her heavy guns at Fubuki and the Pyromaniac on her back. Just like the first time, Pyro deflected the fast-moving shells so effectively that Fubuki didn't need to worry about dodging at all. The shells flew right back to the Battleship, though they didn't do anything else but cause large gushes of water to erupt around her. The Destroyer returned fire with her much weaker gun as well, the shells exploding against the energy shield. Eventually, she'd be able to pierce through but it would take too long. Another round of heavy shells came their way, and she hoped that Pyro could keep protecting them until she got close enough.

"Incoming!" She cried.

She still flinched when the shells came by. Some of them missed and exploded harmlessly close by while the ones that were right on target were deflected away. This time, Pyro was lucky enough to bounce two shells back at the enemy ship. The first shell disable the shield, while the next one was a direct hit onto her. The Ta-Class was damaged, but still active. She had been dazed and stunned when she was struck, and began firing wildly at Fubuki once she realized there was no stopping the incoming Destroyer. It was too late, for Fubuki was close enough to use her torpedoes...

Not now though, for the Ta-Class let out a scream and reached behind her back as if there was something there. Then, she keeled over and fell into the water where she did not resurface. Fubuki was at a total loss of words. Either someone just stole her kill, or an enemy Battleship just... _sunk_ , by itself. She was so confused that she didn't notice Pyro tapping on her shoulder until the merc gave her a pat on the head.

"Ah! W-what?"

"Mphm!" Pyro pointed right where the Ta-Class once was.

Fubuki strained her eyes to see and didn't notice anything at first glance, but she saw something sticking out of the water. At first glance, she thought it was some part of the enemy ship that didn't sunk, but upon looking closer she saw it was actually a man in diving gear. He stuck a thumbs up into the air before diving back down, and Pyro happily waved back. She would have stayed to ask a question, but she had things to do. Whoever the stranger was just eliminated a huge obstacle and now she was open to meet up with one of the Destroyers.

Yuudachi was still with Engineer after chasing him down, but she was now stuck with him. The poor girl was struck with a direct hit from an enemy Cruiser and was heavily damaged. Also, they were surrounded by six of the remaining enemy Destroyers and Light Cruisers. That's not necessarily a bad thing for them though so much as it was for the enemy. The Texan man deployed a flotation device and plopped a Level 3 Sentry right on top of it, even deploying one to deploy a Dispenser on. The Sentry Gun murdered the shit out of the enemy ships to put it _lighty_. I'm talking entire pieces were blown off and ripped to shreds due to the extremely fast fire rate and missiles.

"WOOOOOOOIIIIEEE! Now this is how we do it in Texas!" The Texan hollered before facing Yuudachi who was clinging closely to the Dispenser. "How you holdin' up, little lady? The Dispenser healing you up?"

"Poi~!" Yuudachi chirped, her damage gradually going away. "This machine feels so nice, poi~! Huh? Oh, it's Fubuki, poi~!"

"The Hell is with these Japanese kids and their 'poi'..." Engie muttered.

"Yuudachi!" Fubuki called out happily, glad to see she was alright alongside having one of the mercs with her.

"Oh hey, it's you again. Howdy." Engie greeted rather casually, tipping his construction hat while also giving Pyro a nod. "Well, guess you two are gonna try and take me away again."

"Yes please! We already have one of your friends with the main force. Now... please don't-"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll join up with you gals. You ain't going nowhere anyway." Engie sighed, packing up his equipment. He waited a bit on the Dispenser though since Yuudachi was still finishing up, and she whined with a distressed 'poi~' when he took it way.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Take a look." He pointed a finger at the formerly open gap that was supposed to be their escape.

Fubuki's heart sunk faster than maybe she could. You know, she wondered where the Battleship Princess was. She seemingly vanished for a while when the Ship-Girls attacked and was still not seen when the mercs came back. The Battleship Princess somehow closed the gap herself completely undetected, and now they were completely surrounded with no escape.

"Poi..." Yuudachi gasped, coming up to the stunned Fubuki's side.

"Now ladies, I know this looks bad..." Engie paused for a moment as he jumped back into the water after deactivating the last floatation device. "But you ain't got a thing to worry about." He said, before packing his stuff up so he could leave. He let the Dispenser stay a little while longer for Yuudachi before taking that away as well, eliciting a sad 'poi' from her. Then, he jumped onto Yuudachi's back. He figured that if Pyro could get a piggyback ride on Fubuki, then it was perfectly fine for him to do so with Yuudachi.

"P-poi!" The girl yelped in distress when his weight was suddenly thrown onto her.

"How?" Fubuki asked with a sense of helplessness in her tone.

"Well, me and the boys have been in bigger trouble than this before. Fighting in water's making it mighty difficult, but I'm sure we can still pull it off with each other's help. Why, your pals over there already gave up on trying to take us away. Now we're fighting together." He said, motioning out to the rest of the battle for Yuudachi and Fubuki to see.

All across the watery battlefield, the mercenaries were fighting alongside the Fleet Girls. The Akatsuki sisters were currently covering Heavy as he ate a Sandvich to heal up. The little Destroyers couldn't do a lot against the face of the much more powerful enemy Battleships and Cruisers, but with the massive boost of Heavy's murderous firepower they could hold their own together. They were so much more fragile than he was, and Heavy found himself using his own body as a shield to protect them. That's kinda his purpose on the battlefield anyway, alongside his firepower.

Over with Scout and Shimakaze, they were busy fighting a Re-Class Battleship together. They were running circles around the enemy ship while dodging and returning fire with what they could. Once her energy shield was down, Shimakaze fired her torpedoes at her. The enemy ship reacted by shooting at the torpedoes and intercepting them long before they could reach her, but that distraction proved to be her downfall when a Grappling Hook suddenly attached itself to her back, and Scout came in at ludicrous speed to dropkick her.

"BOOM! DROPKICK OF DESTINY, DUMMY!" He taunted before giving her a good whack with the Bat and jumping away. Pulling out his Scattergun, he was going to finish her off before she suddenly exploded. "What!?"

"Oopsie! Looks like I sunk her first~" Shimakaze cheered, hopping up and down with her living turrets.

"That creepy smiling girl was my kill! MY KILL!"

"Too bad!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and then sped away to fight even more enemies, annoying Scout with how smug and childish she was. He was determined to kill more of these demon ships than this stupid little girl, otherwise his position as the best will be forever shamed. His Grappling Hook shot towards one of her turrets and she used that to keep up with her, even if she protested greatly about dear Rensouhou being abused like this.

Even back with the main force, Soldier and Demoman came along to assist the Fleet Girls and Medic against the Abyssals besieging their position.

"That's it ladies! Fight! Fight like those cupcakes said they hate freedom! Wait, THEY DO HATE FREEDOM! KILL THEM ALL!" Soldier roared in patriotic fervor, blasting his Rocket Launchers at the enemy from the water. He assisted Atago and Takao in shelling the shit out of an enemy Ru-Class so hard that she was sunk in a matter of moments.

"Yahoo!" Atago the ditz cheered. She and her sister were more than happy to give Soldier a high five once the down enemy was a done deal.

Demoman was being far more aggressive than normal. The Scotsman ran out of grenades and sticky bombs so he was now going full on Demoknight on them. The Grappling Hook was an unholy combination with the Splendid Screen since that shield was better suited for offense. At his side were Tatsuta and Tenryuu who were eager to close with the enemy using their blades.

"Not bad for a normal person!" Tenryuu complimented Demo after he decapitated an enemy Cruiser. "But allow me to show you what a real warship could do!" She was real eager to prove how tough she was. Now she did respect Demoman, a normal person, for wanting to come out here and fight the Abyssals directly, but she also wanted to prove how tough and cool she was. A Chi-Class Torpedo Cruiser was the lucky one to catch her eye, and she grinned at the thought of making the kill. She dodged shot after shot from the enemy ship while returning fire and also deflecting some close shells, only to make herself look cooler.

"Try not to get hit, sister~" Tatsuta teased. Even in battle she found the energy to mess with her...

"Quiet you!" Tenryuu yelled back, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Tatsuta must have read the future or something, because Tenryuu was immediately struck after that little distraction there. She was fine due to her shielding, but it dazed her for a bit, giving the Chi-Class a chance to launch its torpedoes- wait, never mind. She did launch a torpedo, except it didn't even get a chance to so much touch the water when it blew up right in her face. It had been shot precisely by Sniper who was hiding out somewhere in the battlefield, using the water as cover to keep himself hidden since the mercs actually can go underwater, unlike the Fleet Girls (except the Submarines). The Chi-Class' shield was disabled right away, and Tenryuu had a glimmer of hope. She could take it out right here and now with her sword!

"You're mine!" She called out to the helpless enemy ship, eager for blood. Welp, too bad Tatsuta had other ideas. Her freaking sister swooped right in and stole her kill right when she was about to make the finishing blow. Purely intentional, Tatsuta sniped out the Chi-Class with her turret and sank it just to spite her older sister.

"Wow, good work on being a distraction, big sister!" Tatsuta giggled, Demoman stifling a little chuckle as well as Tenryuu yelling at the both of them for stealing her moment.

With the rest of the girls defending Akagi and Kaga, they found Medic to be _extremely_ useful. The Sendai and Kongou sisters really liked how he was able to heal them in almost no time at all. So much so, that they were getting almost reckless now that they had a source of healing on their side. So much so that Kongou was literally giving Medic a ride on her shoulders as the Sendai and her own sisters went on a monstrous rampage across the Abyssal lines. Kongou being the great big mass of energy she was saw absolutely nothing wrong with going out and having some fun, and neither did the Sendai sisters since they didn't want to be left out.

"Wooooooooo! Having fun, Mister?" She asked the man riding her shoulders. With her energy, she was more than capable of carrying him effortlessly.

"Yes! Zis is so much fun! Haha!" The German doctor laughed hysterically with his Medigun trained on her. It was just like surfing! Only that there were no waves and the surfboards were girls that can skate on water! No matter how weird that sounds in context! In fact, Kongou was getting so reckless that she quite literally straight up ran to an Abyssal Battleship, punched her into the freaking air, blasted her with her main guns, and then let Medic finish her off by impaling her with his Ubersaw when she descended right on top of them.

"Should they really be that reckless?" Mutsuki, the one Destroyer that wasn't actively helping out _and_ the only ship that bothered to actually stay by Kaga and Akagi said. The Aircraft Carriers were relatively safe due to the Abyssals having infinitely more to worry about right now, such as rampaging Fleet Girls, mercenaries who will chop their heads off, mercenaries who will slaughter them with his Minigun, mercenaries who kill unsuspecting Abyssals completely undetected, mercenaries who snipe them with deadly precision, and in general, everything.

"No, they shouldn't..." Akagi said, watching her friends as they came back to her, Kongou deciding to let the enemy go for now. To Kongou's credit though, the little splinter force she was leading definitely caused some Hell among the Abyssals. Several ships were sunk and they even began to pull back just to get away from the rampaging Fleet Girls. "Please Kongou, you really shouldn't be sailing out of formation like that!" She told the Battleship just as the Tenryuu and Takao-Class Cruisers returned with Soldier and Demoman. The Destroyers were also returning with the other mercs they gathered up. The Akatsuki brought in Heavy, Shimakaze brought in Scout who actually raced her here and _won_ , and Yuudachi and Fubuki brought Pyro and Engineer. So far the entire group had regrouped except for Sniper and Spy who were still lurking somewhere.

"Ahh, but we were having so much fun though!" Kongou smiled a little sheepishly.

"Ja, es war wunderbar!" Medic laughed in German. The man then jumped back down into the water, not wanting to inconvenience friendly Kongou anymore with him being on her back. Still, the Fleet Girls were nice enough to hold him above the water since he was very kind to them. Kirishima and Haruna held him again, but this time as friends who don't even know each other's names.

"Wait, you're German?" Kirishima asked, adjusting her glasses in wonder.

"Yes, I thought it vas obvious."

"Wow! Looks like we found friends for Bismarck and Iowa!" Hiei cheered, her sisters and the Sendai joining as well since they ended up really liking Medic after this experience. "Ooh! I wonder if you two are going to talk about Germany! I think Prinz Eugen will also like you!"

"Hmm... since you girls appear to be living warships, I assume zis Bismarck and Prinz Eugen are also girls, ja?" He asked. Medic distinctly remembered hearing random reports about Bismarck being the pride of the Kriegsmarine when he was in Germany. The girls nodding their heads at his assumption confirmed this. "Huh, vhy is everything girls around here? Maybe it's because ships are typically referred to as female by zer crews..."

"Yep!" Naka winked and threw up a peace sign. "That's why we're called Fleet Girls, and it's our duty in life to fight the Abyssals and protect humanity! We're pretty famous, but remember that I'm the idol of the fleet!"

"Strange... how does he not know what we are?" Kaga said to Akagi silently, carefully watching the man explain himself.

"Vell... looks like we are in a different vorld then." Medic said to himself.

"Excuse me? Did you hear what I said about being the fleet idol? I'm the famous Naka!" She beamed again, only to get shut down by her sisters for being rude to their new friend.

"Wait... Mister? What do you mean 'different world'?" Jintsuu asked, not feeling quite as shy since all her friends were here and Medic proved to be friendly enough.

"Oh, vell you see, it's all a very complicated series of events zat involve a lot of portals and dimension jumping." He sighed. "I vould fill you in on ze details, but I much prefer if we were on solid ground first." Well, Medic certainly threw them into a loop when he said they were from a different world.

"That's... fine. I'm sure the Admiral would like to have you as guests anyway." Akagi smiled. These men were definitely friendly for the most part, that's for sure. And with some really useful equipment to boot, so who knows? Maybe if their healing devices can be recreated, they could swing the tide of the war in their favor!

"Well, I suppose you're that Akagi girl I was speaking with over the radio." Engie said upon recognizing her voice. "I tell you what, I wasn't expecting young ladies who are actually warships to come save our behinds. Heh, we've seen stranger though, but much obliged for your help young lady."

"Oh, it's nothing really." The Aircraft Carrier blushed at the praise. "But it's an honor to meet you strangers, and an even bigger one to fight by your side."

"INCOMING!" Heavy screamed right as the distant sound of cannon fire was heard.

Before any more interaction between the two sides could occur, shells rocked their position, this time with great effect. The girls were caught off guard when the Abyssals returned and mounted a counterattack on them, this time with the Battleship Princess herself adding to the barrage. What's more is that the Abyssals were launching the last planes they had for an all out assault on the allied mercs and Fleet Girls. Several girls were struck and were taking heavy damage as the barrage continued.

"THEY'RE COUNTERATTACKING OUR COUNTERATTACK! THEY ARE COUNTER-COUNTERATTACKING!" Soldier screamed happily. "Quick! Use Scout as a shield!"

"I have a better idea, GET BEHIND ME!" Medic shouted. He broke free from Haruna and Kirishima and immediately jumped right on top of Sendai since she was the furthest out of the group. She yelped and wailed as the man stood on her shoulders, even flailing to keep her balance. "ACTIVATING ZE MEDISHIELD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs like a gleeful maniac as a protective screen of red energy shot forth from the Medigun and blocked every single projectile that tried to pass through.

"Sentry goin' up!" Engie yelled, setting two flotation devices where he placed a Sentry on one of them. As soon as the gun was done building, it immediately began murderous anti-air operations against the attacking aircraft. "Dispenser coming right up!" Engie shouted, deploying a flotation device and mounting a Dispenser right on top of that. "Gather around this darn old thing and stock up! We're gonna _counter_ counter-counterattack them!" At once, red beams emitted from the Dispenser and attached themselves to every single one of them. It was a little strained on work since their were so many people for it to heal and resupply, but it could do it. Before their very eyes, the Fleet Girls suddenly had their munitions and damages repaired all because of this machine! It was like a stationary Medigun that can heal multiple people _and_ resupply.

"Argh! Ze shield von't last for much longer!" Medic called out.

"That Battleship Princess isn't going to be easy to take down..." Akagi said to herself. "Even with your help, I'm not sure if I want to risk anyone to defeat her without reinforcements..." Specifically, she had the Destroyers in mind. They were easily the squishiest girls in their battle group, and it would break her heart to lose any of them. "I think it's best if we retreat now. We can defeat her another day."

"Don't worry about it, miss. I got friends who're about to raise Hell with them Abyssals. Spy should be coming in any minute now..." Engie said, gazing towards the Battleship Princess and her endless rain of shells.

"Friends...?" Akagi wondered, looking over at the Battleship Princess as well to see what he meant.

* * *

 **Here's the next part of the crossover. Turns out that instead of a trilogy, it's gonna be a four parter! This time, it does end on the next part, I**

 **Review Responses:**

 **A Certain Triangle: But... the mercs don't have a battleship. It's just a really tough fortified civilian cargo ship. :/**

 **The Mercenary Prime: Now four chapters my guy.**

 **A fan: This is a new crossover that will not become a full series.**

 **gladeo25: Who knows man? Maybe Pyro can deflect nukes! In our _imaginations_.**

 **FireBasedIdiot: Yeah it is. Also, you just said some impossible shit. TF3? Valve will never make it happen. ;-;**

 **Guest: Done.**


	4. A Strange Ending

"Almost there..." Spy said to himself. Currently, he was cruising underwater using his Invis Watch and DPV to move unnoticed. Abyssal SONAR didn't work on the mercenaries for they were not ships, so no one suspected a thing. However, they were on guard after he revealed himself to the Battleship Princess, though they weren't able to find him again after that even as he sank some more unsuspecting ships.

In his arms was the large exploding part of a Sentry-Buster, the part that looked like a naval mine. When the mercenaries saw the Battleship Princess and her big ass demon, they knew she wasn't going to be easy to beat. That was back when before the Fleet Girls arrived or they even knew they existed, but the boys already came up with a plan to deal with her without getting blown the fuck up by her guns. Spy swam all the way back to the cargo ship where a Giant Heavy-Bot tossed him a Sentry Buster to use in this mission. He had to wait a while for the Battleship Princess to be distracted so he could make his move, so he had been just quietly killing a few Abyssal ships the whole time the battle was unfolding. Once an opportunity to attack her opened up, he picked the bomb back up and went right to work.

Upon reaching behind the Battleship Princess, still cloaked, he stuck his head out of the water and observed the massive backside that was the huge bio-mechanical demon she was connected to. He grinned to himself. This was going to be ridiculously easy.

 **...**

The Battleship Princess watched the battle unfold. Her forces were bombarding the Hell out of the Fleet Girls and the pesky Humans she hated so much. A large front-facing energy barrier was preventing their barrage from scoring any more damage, but the problem could easily be solved by flanking around the shield and closing in. The shield couldn't cover them from all sides. The planes launched by the Fleet Girl carriers had been all shot down at this point, and the constant shelling of the Fleet Girls' formation meant that they were unable to launch anymore. She petted the huge head of the demon that held her, and she smiled. Victory was assured after all. They will all sink.

 ** _"GRRRAAWAWWGH!"_ **The demon symbiote roared out, it's roar being loud enough to shake the air. Battleship Princess also cried out, for she was suddenly in intense pain. Blue shocks of electricity sparked all along both of their bodies and they were unable to do anything else but scream in agony. After what felt like an hour, the shocks eventually stopped. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily just as her pet was.

" _Awww~_ What's the matter?" She heard someone say. This voice, she recognized it.

" _You..."_ She growled, managing to lift herself up enough to see the same masked man who's been frustratingly sinking her important ships undetected left and right. Spy had attached a Sapper to the demon and floated to a safe distance to let the Sapper stun the Battleship Princess to submission. Now he was on top of her precious pet's head, with a... NAVAL MINE!?

"Oui. Bonjour, mon cheri." He nodded politely with a mocking grin. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm sure you and your pet can't wait to play with this new toy." He snorted, jumping down into the water. Only that he never even touch the water, for the demon grabbed him. It let out a monstrous roar of pure rage as its massive fist held Spy in a crushing hold. Spy ended up flailing around helplessly like a little doll. The Sapper didn't keep them stunned for nearly as long as he had expected, and now he was completely at her mercy.

" _Foolish Human..."_ Her otherworldly voice said as she stood up, glaring at his struggling body. " _I will crush you..._ " Then, she held her right hand out, and slowly closed it. Turns out the term 'Symbiotic Princess" that's also used to describe her was very accurate, for the demon was now crushing him in his hand. They were one, her and the demon. The demon's giant hands were her hands, and she seemed to take some pleasure in slowly crushing Spy with her hands.

Spy could feel his ribs about to break at any second now. His internal organs were gonna pop, and soon he was going to literally pop like a balloon himself if he didn't do something to save himself. His saving grace soon came when a bright red laser shot suddenly pinged off of Battleship Princess' energy shield. The shield was drastically weakened from the sapping, but it was enough to stop Sniper's shot from coming through. At once, she held her other arm up to have the demon cover her vulnerable body as Sniper continued firing. Now was his chance. Spy reached for his coat pocket and got out the Ambassador, fiercely struggling to take aim at her while she still squeezed him deadly tight.

Battleship Princess noticed this however, and her demon bellowed in anger. Before Spy even knew it, he was sent flying out into the sky at a fast pace. The Battleship Princess temporarily redirected her attention at Sniper's position for he gave himself away with the decision to use the Machina and bombarded the Hell out of it.

"Sniper, now!" He yelled.

Near instantly, the naval mine blew up. The Battleship Princess was so focused on covering herself up that she had forgotten about the Sentry-Buster mine on top of her demon's head. This left it wide open for Sniper to shoot at, and she barely had time to react to her mistake as her position blew up into a massive fireball. The fireball was so massive, that the force of the explosion both set Spy on fire and made him fly even further and faster.

* * *

 ***KABOOOOOOM!***

"WHAAAATT!?" The Fleet Girls screamed together at seeing the Battleship Princess blow up so suddenly.

It was almost like she was struck by a Submarine, only that the explosion was way bigger than any torpedo. It was just so unbelievable to them how a normal Human man can sneak up to one of the more dangerous varieties of Abyssal and just detonate a naval mine in a daring move. The attacking Abyssals stopped and immediately rushed over to the burning fire where the Battleship Princess once was, leaving the Fleet Girls free.

"Hahaha! Good work you sons of bitches! Now that is how it's done!" Engie hooted. He even gave Spy a thumbs up as the smoking Frenchman flew through the air towards them like a flaming dart. "You alright Sniper?"

" _Yeah, I'm good. She almost got me though._ " The Australian's voice responded.

"Alrighty then. Boys, comms are open. I repeat, comms are open."

"The Hell does that mean _?_ " Scout asked.

"It means you can talk on the radio now, dummy." Engie answered. You see, the mercenaries had to maintain radio silence for this plan to work. If Spy had suddenly received a transmission as he was trying to sneak up to the Battleship Princess and she detected it, then this adventure would have ended a whole lot differently.

The boys were overjoyed that this plan actually worked and were cheering in victory with the Fleet Girls soon joining in after getting over their shock. Their half-assed plan boiled down to this, attack the enemy, don't use the radio, distract them for Spy, and then Spy blows her and her big ass demon up. Boom, simple as that. Only that it was made a mixture of easier and complicated when the Fleet Girls arrived. Easier in that they were an even bigger distraction, but complicated in that the battle became a clusterfuck with Spy having to dodge explosions from missed shells and shit while underwater.

"Team Fortress rules! Baby!" Scout hollered. If they weren't on water right now or being carried by Ship Girls, they'd totally be dancing right now.

"Team Fortess, huh? Hmm... that's a nice name." Atago said with all her good nature.

"Oy! You lads see that explosion?" Sniper made his presence known as he swam toward them, a great smile on his face from the successful shot.

"Um, I don't mean to worry anyone, but is your friend okay?" Jintsuu asked, looking down at Spy as he floated toward them. He was facedown in the water, and he was completely motionless. Concerned, Sendai and Naka picked him up where he had no reaction at all.

"Hmm..." Medic hummed as he closely looked at him. "Eh, it looks like ze explosion killed him." He said casually as if it was not a big deal. It still scared the Fleet Girls though. To them at least, any sense of joy was lost, even if the mercs were strangely perfectly fine with this. "If not zat, then maybe ze had impact with ze vater broke his neck..."

"I-I... I'm sorry for your loss." Fubuki apologized, instinctively giving Medic a hug. The mercs awkwardly watched as most of the Fleet Girls gave them comforting hugs that ironically didn't make them comfortable. It only got more awkward for them when the younger Destroyers began crying.

"Huh? Oh, zer's no need to worry girls. He'll be okay." Medic assured them, giving Fubuki a pat on the back and kindly messing up her hair a little.

"What? But he's dead!" Tenryuu said.

"Ja, but not for long. Please, if you vill, take us back to our ship. I got equipment zat vill help him. It's much more preferable to do it on a solid surface zen out here on ze vater." He said.

Not completely sure where he was going with this, they nonetheless complied with the offer to take them back to their ship. The Abyssals were still in the area, except they wouldn't leave the burning flames of where the Battleship Princess once was for some reason. Normally, they'd be retreating by now at the loss of their leader. especially when one considers that out of the huge force gathered here, only about nine of the humanoid Abyssals remained, not including the four remaining Wo-Class Aircraft Carriers since they were out of planes and not really a threat anymore. The escort force was completely gone. All of their Destroyers and Light Cruisers were sunk in action.

The mercenaries were more than happy to let them onto their heavily damaged ship. All the fires had been put out and extensive repairs had been done since the battle prevented the Abyssals from continuing their attack on the ship. The hull breach wasn't sealed but it was contained so that flooding in the lower levels was no longer an issue. The engines were also finishing up on repairs. All and all, the ship was ready to be operational again. It genuinely impressed the Fleet Girls with how long they held out just using this civilian vessel, and also how much punishment it was able to take. Also, the robots were a pleasant surprise. Only more evidence to the unsettling truth that they weren't from this world.

"Gee, you guys sure put up a fight before we got here..." Kongou whistled at all the holes punched into the ship from enemy fire.

"Are those robots?" Takao asked once she realized the other 'people' on the ship weren't people at all. Her answer was a hum of confirmation from Pyro.

"Hi robots!" The ditzy cute Atago greeted them, to which some of the robots were kind enough to wave back.

" _Why do they look like them?_ " Tenryuu whispered to her sister, who for once had nothing snarky to say.

"Welcome aboard the USS Fortress! The greatest American vessel to sail the seas!" Solder said proudly. Obviously, this ship was not associated with America or the United States Navy in any way, and they casually dismissed him about it. The only USN ships these girls knew were Iowa and Saratoga.

"This ship is heavily damaged. Can you guys even _move_ this thing?" Kongou asked.

"Working on it. Got some bots down below working on it as we speak." Engie answered.

Now everyone was relaxing aboard the ship, happy to get a break after that intense battle. The only issue preventing complete comfort was the smell of smoke, and how there was a dead man with them. Speaking of which, Medic had gotten out another strange device from out of nowhere, and placed it on the ground. Considering how the Fleet Girls were impressed with the Sentry Gun, Medigun, robots, and Dispenser, they were more than curious to gather around the new device to see what it does. When the device was activated, a life-sized red hologram of Spy was emitted from the very middle, scaring the girls back in surprise. Whistling to himself, Medic fixed his Medigun onto the device and focused the beam into it. Out of nowhere, Spy's limp body began floating toward the device until it perfectly fitted the hologram, and then poof! In a flash of light, he was alive again.

" _Oww..._ Vielen Dank, Doktor." Spy rubbed his aching neck, thanking Medic in his native tongue of German.

"Bitte!" The German responded happily.

Okay, so healing machines were one thing since the Fleet Girls had something similar in the form of their healing baths back at the docks, but this? Bringing people back to life like this? This was something they couldn't believe. Particularly, the less mature members of the fleet started hollering and cheering wildly, unable to control their excitement and disbelief after witnessing that.

"You guys are even cooler than I thought!" Kongou screamed with the excitement of a full on child, grabbing the two nearest mercs and crushing them in a big ole hug. The unfortunate mercs to receive her loving embrace were Sniper and Scout. The sheer strength of the Battleship was making the mercs feel like they were getting turned into pasty mush, their bones trying hard not to crack.

"You have to come back with us to the Naval District! Everyone is going to love you guys!" Kirishima cheered.

"With your help, we can clear the Abyssals out of this region and make them go poi~!" Yuudachi said, gaining approval from the other girls. The mercenaries hadn't received this much attention since they became professors in Remnant. Which reminded them, they actually missed the friends they made back in that world. It's been a few days since they last seen them. Once they were done delivering all the bullshit in this ship to the Nippon Division of Mann Co. in Tokyo Bay, then they'll go back to Remnant.

"We would like to, but Heavy and friends have job to do. We must bring ship to Japan." Heavy said.

"Pffft, you're already close to Japan!" Hiei laughed. Welp, that explained why they all have Japanese names then. "We can escort you there, maybe you can even stop by our Naval District on the way."

"Haruna thinks the sailors will be more than happy to repair your ship." Haruna said in her unusual third person way of speaking, though Heavy spoke like that too sometimes so it's good.

All things considered, the girls were getting along fabulously well with the mercenaries. After getting a chance to actually spend time with them outside of combat, they quickly found that some of them are a little... quirky, to put it lightly. The two that stood out the most were Soldier and Pyro. Pyro was a strange person who was always in a fireproof suit, acts very childishly and creepy at the same time, nobody except the other mercenaries can understand what he was saying, and he was extremely friendly to anyone who bothers to be nice to him. Pyro brought out one of his many Balloonicorns and gleefully let the Destroyers have it, much to their delight since it was so adorable. Soldier was a downright insane American patriot who thinks everything revolves around America vs evil/communists/Nazis/hippies/Tom Jones.

Well, at least these men were on their side. They were thankful for that much.

While the mercenaries weren't too concerned about it, the Ship Girls did feel somewhat uneasy that the Abyssals wouldn't leave the burning spot where the Battleship Princess once was. She was defeated rather easily enough by the mercenaries, and normally an Abyssal fleet would scatter and retreat after a high class ship like that had been destroyed. Clearly, something was not right. Whatever it was, the Ship Girls decided to do something about it. The girls hopped off the ship and prepared to finish off the enemy. Thanks to the mercenaries, they were more than fit for battle. Not like it would have mattered much anyway since there wasn't a lot of enemies left.

"Please wait for us while we deal with them." Akagi told the men as they departed.

Even if they did choose to leave while they were engaging the Abyssals, it didn't worrry Akagi all that much. Their ship was significantly slower now that it was damaged, and that meant the Ship Girls could easily catch up to them whenever they got done with the enemy.

When the girl's sailed maybe fifty meters out from the cargo ship, something pretty interesting happened. It turns out the Battleship Princess wasn't sunk at all, only extremely, and that would have to be a really serious **_extremely_** , damaged. The Sentry-Buster detonating right on top of her had most definitely took a heavy toll on her. The demon she was attached to was oozing dark purple blood everywhere, was riddled with shrapnel, covered in fire and scorch marks, and it had most of its right arm blown clean off. It also appeared to be dying, or rather it's already dead since it wasn't moving in the slightest. The Battleship Princess herself could barely stand on her own two feet. She was bleeding just as heavily as her demon was, but she was still breathing at least.

Evidently, the demon had given its life to protect its master. It seemed like despite being a so called "symbiotic" princess, she didn't necessarily need her demon to survive.

With the Ship Girls incoming, the remaining Abyssals kept close to their leader despite there being no hope for them whatsoever. Which completely changed into their favor as another Abyssal fleet was approaching from the north. It caught the Ship Girls off guard alright, but strangely enough it seemed to surprise the broken Abyssal fleet as well. It's almost as if they weren't supposed to be here. The Battleship Princess knew for damn sure that the incoming fleet in particular wasn't even deployed in these waters.

And then, something even stranger happened. Out of nowhere, a huge cloud of fog literally materialized out of thin air, and it was rapidly covering the area. It came from the direction of the mercs' ship where it engulfed them first, and soon it was going to cover the Ship Girls from how ridiculously fast this fog was moving. It didn't even seem like the fog itself was moving. It felt more like the fog just formed right on top of them and was happening to be spreading towards them.

"Mr. Conagher! Are you alright back there?" Akagi radioed back to the mercenaries, worried about them when their ship disappeared in the fog.

" _THIS IS THE SAME DAMN FOG_ -" The Texan yelled before the radio connection was immediately silenced. Only static remained.

"Same fog? What do you mean? Hello!?" Cried the Carrier, but no voice responded. Just the eerie static.

The disappearance of the mercenaries would have to be the least of their concerns, for the fog was now right on top of them. Vision was completely obscured. So much so that the girls literally could not see their own hands when held right in front of them. Absolutely nothing was visible in this supernaturally thick fog. They lost sight of everything from each other to their very enemies who were in no doubt also covered in this fog.

"I can't see anything!" Fubuki's voice cried out in the fog.

"Everyone stay together! Stop moving! We can't lose each-" Akagi was about to finish that sentence when something equally as unusual just happened.

The fog suddenly cleared just like that. Just like how it initially randomly dropped the mercenaries into this world, it disappeared just as quickly as it showed up. What's even stranger is that this was definitely not where the battle group was only a few moments ago. Why, you might ask? For starters, they were back at the Naval District. The open ocean they were previously in less than five minutes ago was gone, and it was replaced with the familiar scenery of their home base. In fact, they were right at the docks they would gear up for sorties from. What's more is that the Abyssals were gone, and so were the mercenaries.

"...other."

"Um... what... _happened_?" Asked a completely bewildered Sendai.

None of them said a thing because they needed a moment to take it all in, but nobody would have had an answer anyway. While the battle group stood in the middle of the harbor in awkward and stunned silence, the other fleet girls here were surprised to see them suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Later on, Akagi and her group found out that this same strange fog had covered the entire Naval District as well. What's more is that it actually also appeared earlier here at apparently the same time she and the others engaged the Abyssals and first encountered the mercenaries of Team Fortress. It seems as if this anomalous freak fog had appeared at multiple places, and it was apparently responsible for teleporting them and others around. I say 'others' because some of the Ship Girls here had momentarily disappeared after it came, and crazily enough, some Abyssals randomly popped up in the base. Now that would have been shocking enough if it weren't for other equally as mind numbing details as several strangers also popping up around the base.

The Abyssals that showed up here were quickly captured without too much trouble since they were at a horrible disadvantage here all on their lonesome. They were going to be interrogated and stuff had the fog not mysteriously appeared again, and it made them and all the strangers vanish. It also made all the missing Ship Girls reappear, conveniently at the same moment Akagi and her group did, and boy did they have quite the stories to tell in their brief moments away from the District.

Today was a weird day...

Truly, it was.

No matter how weird it was though, there was no denying that it did happen. Somewhere out there was the unusual and strange men of Team Fortress, and although they didn't know them for very long, they were disappointed they couldn't bring them back to the Naval District. These friendly men could have turned the tide of the war with their almost magical technology. Things would be so much easier for the Ship Girls if they could heal and resupply whenever they wanted, and that's not even mentioning the ability to come back to life.

* * *

 **Tokyo Bay, Earth (TF)**

The mercenaries had no idea what just happened, but all they knew was that they were somehow at their destination. There were some serious questions about what the actual fuck just happened, but in the end, the boys didn't really care all that much. All they wanted was to finish this job and get their rewards.

While they brought their fucked up cargo ship into port where it will be taken in by the Japanese division of Mann Co., they had no idea that they were just part of a phenomenon called a "portal storm". These portals can take on any shape or form, and in their particular case, it took the form of extremely thick mist that took them to the world of Kantai Collection. Portal storms affect entire universes, creating portals that can either drop people into other parts of the world they were already in, or taking them to completely different worlds.

And in this timeline, the portal storms are still raging...

* * *

 **Okay, so that wraps up this little story. This was never supposed to be a full length thing, so I decided to end it here on a four parter before things got hectic and confusing (It's also because I got a lot of unfinished stories to get to and this one was the closest to getting finished anyway). All this was supposed to be was a relatively short story of the mercs finding themselves fighting against the Abyssals. Just a fun thought that spiraled into four chapters somehow. My whole multiverse storyline I got going on is starting to branch into different timelines and shit. So much so that my very head is starting to hurt just by thinking about it.**

 **I don't know. Maybe at the very least I'll make a separate series of crossovers based on the "Portal Storm Timeline", which is what I'm calling this right here. All stems from a slightly different version of the original**

 **Maybe a standalone crossover will be made between Team Fortress 2, KanColle, RWBY, or one in all. I already got ideas. A crossover which will be more thought out of course. If I do make another one, it's going to be significantly better.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **The Guy Who Makes Unfair Deals: Indeed.**

 **FuryFire: What have ye done?**

 **The Mercenary Prime: Is you alright?**

 **pastor: Probably not. I haven't played _The Division_ , but it's not something I am really interested in.**

 **Saber Knight: Ayyyyyy.**

 **Game2002: I have not decided on that. The mercs will obviously not find out this time, but maybe in a separate timeline they will if I do make another crossover of these series.**

 **Guest: Yeah, you guys should probably talk about this on a forum board or something.**


End file.
